The Sweetest Part of My Day
by StoryTime09
Summary: Cold winter nights are always the best time to pick up the perfect coffee...and maybe find a little more along the way... a big thanks to krut09 for being my amazing beta, this fic wouldn't be half as good without her input and eagle eye there watching over everything! Thank you, my lovely friend!


A big thank you to krut09 for being the most incredible beta I could ever ask for! You put up with so much of my nonsense, helping me make sense of the ridiculousness bouncing around in my head, and really just being one of the most amazing friends I could dream of, and an even better person to boot! You're incredible and I couldn't have done this without you!

And now, in honour of the official release of Zombies 2, and the holiday we all love to love (or love to hate), I hope you enjoy my little offering!

* * *

It started as winter first fell over the city.

Zed rubbed his hands together, breath misting in front of his face as he jogged down the street to the nearest Starbucks. His work day had just ended and, after starting work at 6, he was in desperate need of some sort of coffee. In fact, he was pretty sure they all were, judging from the way Eliza sent a stapler flying at his head as they did the books and closed for the evening.

He turned the corner onto the next block when his heart sank. The line was out of the door. He'd heard there was some new, instagramable drink on the menu, but never in his wildest dreams had he pictured the image in front of him. Zed shivered, bundling further into his thick coat and scarf, as he glanced around.

All he wanted was a coffee.

He slumped, noting several new teens joining the queue, and turned on his heel. He glanced at the nearby cafes in hopes one would help, but no such luck. All of them were packed to the brim, everyone doing their best to escape the bitter cold that pervaded the town.

Zed blew into his hands and, with a dejected slump, headed further along the high street. All he wanted was a single coffee before he had to run off and pick up his little sister. He grumbled under his breath as he ducked deeper into his coat, icy breeze ruffling his hair and stinging his cheeks. Lights glowed around him, early evening already dark and icy around him. He let his gaze wander, thinking about what he could make Zoey for dinner that evening, when he was pulled up short.

A new shop had opened up. One that really stood out. In amongst all the grey and black shop fronts, this one was a soft pastel pink, large windows strung with fairy lights and almost glowing against the dark of the city. Across the top in white cursive was the name 'Pretty and Pink'.

Curiosity got the better of him, and he peeked in the window. Though the glass fogged with his breath, Zed could see rows of treats lining a display cabinet; all kinds of colours and shapes and sizes. He could see there were sweet and savoury treats alike, all lined up in neat little rows with a whole rainbow of soft colours all but shining back at him amid soft white light. The prices weren't bad either. He peeked a bit further in and he saw more food lining the walls, a large counter stretching across the back of the shop. But what really intrigued him was the black chalkboard that hung overhead, and what seemed to be small round tables off to one side.

Hope ignited in his chest and he checked the door. More cursive greeted him, a 'Welcome!' sign hanging up still, indicating the shop would be open for another hour or so. Hopping from foot to foot, Zed glanced up at the miserable sky before he shrugged and pushed open the door, a small bell jingling as he stepped inside.

Inside was warm, sending a pleasant shiver running through him as he soaked it in. His eyes darted around and he found several glass display cabinets, some attached to the counter and others to one wall stretching around the shop; all piled high with a variety of admittedly mouthwatering goods. It was definitely bigger than it seemed from the outside, enough for a genuine cafe to be set up to one side, though the place was fairly empty. In fact, completely empty. Except for a single figure stood picking up dishes from an unoccupied table and humming a vague melody, he was the only one in the little bakery.

He coughed from the doorway, but the employee didn't hear, blonde hair swishing down her back as she swayed to a tune only she knew. He smiled as she bobbed her head, realising she wasn't wearing headphones, just lost to her own world. He cracked a smile, leaning on the doorway and listening to her hum. If nothing else, she had a beautiful voice. When she didn't notice him for several minutes, Zed shrugged and approached. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse m-!"

"Gah! _Robber_!" The girl screamed. Before Zed knew what was happening pain burst out from his face and he was looking at the ceiling tiles. Spots danced in front of his vision as he tried to figure out what just happened. He groaned, sitting up as pain lashed out from the centre of his face. "Oh. _Oh my God!"_ She yelped and fell to her knees beside him. "I'm so sorry, I didn't think you were- are you okay?"

"Give me a minute...I'll check back in." Zed mumbled, face still throbbing. He blinked, vision finally stilling as she hovered around. He looked at her, with a dubious eyebrow. "What _was_ that thing?" He asked, moaning as his face pulsed with pain.

"A...a tray." she muttered, looking away. "...A metal one." She added under her breath. Zed blinked again. His head was still spinning a little, and his nose hurt like crazy- god he hoped it wasn't broken, Eliza would have a field day- but he was finally able to focus and take in the girl in front of him.

Her blonde hair was falling down over her shoulders in golden waves, framing a sweet face. His breathing hitched as he took in deep blue eyes, glittering with concern. His need for a nice hot drink suddenly doubled as he took in the deep crimson blush staining her cheeks as she crouched beside him, lips moving soundlessly as the blood pounded in his ears.

"...I just didn't expect you to come tap my shoulder- _not_ that that's an excuse!" Her eyes went wide and he realised she'd been talking the whole time. "I just...I'm really sorry." She said again, ducking her head behind her hair, hands folding into her lap.

"It's...okay." he gasped. Blue eyes peeked up through dark lashes. "I mean...there's no permanent damage, right?" He groaned again, grabbing his nose. He winced, eyes widening as his hand came away dotted red. "Oh I hope that's not broken…"

"Oh, oh no…" two delicate hands came up to his chin, tipping his head back. "I am beyond sorry, I just...god I feel so terrible about this." She was rambling, her fingers pressing gently to his face. "Oh god, I'm...I'm so sorry." She bit her lip and rushed to her feet. "Wait there a second!" She begged before, in a flurry of movement, she disappeared from view, shoes clicking away over the floor.

Zed slumped back, staring at the ceiling. "I just wanted a coffee…" he muttered, wondering if anyone was listening. "What did I ever do to you?" He closed his eyes for a second. "Is it the tattoos? You have a thing about those…" he mused idly.

"Are you okay?" His eyes snapped open. The pretty girl was back, towel in hand as she crouched beside him. "You don't have a concussion or anything?"

"Don't think so...can still see straight anyway." He joked, watching as a tentative smile tugged at her face for just a second.

"Well, anyway, here," she offered him the towel. "There's an ice pack in there."

"Oh, thanks…" he trailed off, searching for a name tag. "Erm...girl with an impressive backhand."

She giggled, ducking her head. "Addison." She informed him. "My name's Addison."

"Well, thanks Addison." He winced as he pressed the towel to his face, cold spreading out from his nose as he did. He couldn't stop the sigh of relief.

Addison crouched in front of him, towel still pressed to his face. "I am really, _really_ sorry." She apologised again.

Zed eyed her. "Is this your idea of customer service?" He asked, words muffled and thick as he raised an eyebrow. "'Cause I think it might need some work."

She flushed a deep red. "No! I just…" She groaned and buried her face in her hands. "No one comes _in_ late on a Tuesday!" She peeked out from between her fingers, hiding again when she saw his eyes crinkled up, sparkling with mirth as he lay still sprawled over the floor. She flushed a deeper red. "I really am _so_ sorry." She said, nervously chewing on her lip even as she hid away.

With one hand, he gently pulled hers down, exposing worried eyes that swayed between crystal clear and tropical ocean blues. "I know." He assured her through a mouth of fluff. He pulled the towel away, satisfied as it came back still a pristine white, showing it off lazily. She offered a little smile that sent his heart fluttering, hands still held in his. "It's really okay. Although," he winced, pressing his free hand under his nose. "I wouldn't say no to a coffee." He admitted.

Her eyes rounded and she snapped upright. "Of course!" She was already scrambling up and behind the counter. Zed watched her go, feeling a little empty without her hand in his. The cafe was strangely silent without her presence, and he wasn't sure what to do with himself. Thankfully, at least his nose had finally decided to stop throbbing, as he pushed himself more upright, taking in the room around him more thoroughly.

The walls were a mix of barely-there pink and white. Across the back wall, behind the counter, a large chalkboard was hanging with all the various items and drinks available from the cafe, prices surprisingly reasonable, especially given all the surrounding chain stores in the area. A smile pulled at his mouth as he looked over to the wall on his left, just by all the tables, and finally spotted the painted mural there. It was fairly simple, but elegant; a collection of roses winding their way across and up the wall in varying soft colours, although the pink bloom lingering near the ceiling caught his eye, its colour prominent and striking against the white backdrop and its softer, more pastel companions.

The whole room was lit by soft yellow lighting, occasionally mixed with some simple fairy lights dotting the counter and the menu, as well as the display cabinets for the bakery section of the establishment. He hummed, settling back on his palms. The entire place felt so warm, welcoming really, with a charm he couldn't quite place, but was almost enamoured by.

Footsteps caught his attention again, and he tried to ignore the flutter in his chest as Addison returned, carrying a tray with a notably large and steaming mug on it. Her eyes went wide as she set it down on a nearby table, flicking some chairs down around with practiced ease.

"Oh god, here, let me help you up!" She insisted, already crouching beside him and urging him up onto his feet. The warmth ignited in his chest spread throughout his body, leaving the tips of his fingers tingling as Addison guided him into a chair. "I didn't even think, I just…" she groaned, burying her face in her hands once more. "I'm so bad at this…"

"Well, if it helps, I don't think there's a way to be good at this sort of thing." Zed offered with a grin as she groaned again. "And, anyway," he rolled his lips into his mouth briefly as she peeked between her fingers at him. "You're doing pretty great from where I'm sitting."

Hesitantly, she lowered her hands. "You think?" She murmured. Zed couldn't ignore the way his breath caught in his chest as he nodded, watching her light up with a small but brilliant smile. "Then I guess...thank you." her voice was still so soft as she paused, biting her lip. "I don't think I ever got your name."

"Huh?" Zed couldn't tear his eyes from her mouth, lingering as the gears in his brain ticked over and tried to process her words. Finally, they settled into place and his gaze bounced up to her eyes, finding them sparkling with mirth and something else he couldn't name. "Oh! _Oh_!" the burn in his cheeks had him rubbing the back of his neck. "Right, my name. That. Yeah."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Addison was gentle as she set his mug in front of him, picking up the tray as she cradled it to her chest.

"I want to!" He wasn't sure why he blurted that out as insistently as he did, but Zed figured he might as well roll with it. "I just…" no excuse came to mind, so he shrugged, flapping his hand a little in hopes she'd understand something. From the giggle she gave, it seemed to work. Straightening his spine, he offered her his best grin. "I'm Zed."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Zed." A shiver thrilled up his spine as she said his name, his lip catching between his teeth. He wanted to hear her say it again, but struggled to find the words to say to admit that. At least, to admit it in a way that wasn't totally creepy.

As he struggled with his words, Addison stood beside him, brushing down her apron as she pulled out a rag, giving the rest of the table another quick wipe down. His gaze lingered over her palm, resting so close to his. It wouldn't be all that difficult to reach over, intertwine their fingers together, hold her close. He wasn't sure why, but the thought had his heart racing and fingers twitching. In an effort to give his hands something to do, he picked up his still steaming coffee, bringing it to his lips and taking a big gulp.

Flavour burst across his tongue.

Zed's eyes went wide as he pulled back, looking down at the smooth brown liquid still steaming in his mug before he took another sip. Again, rich coffee slid across his palate, followed by traces of spice- maybe cinnamon?- before the gentle sweetness of vanilla washed over it. It was delicious. The perfect blend of caffeine and flavour. Without hesitation, he knocked back half the mug, relishing the smooth slide down his throat, no worries of bitterness or burnt coffee that so often came as a risk in places like Starbucks or the other chains Eliza liked to drag him to.

"Is it okay?" Addison's voice caught his attention as she stood next to the table. "I'm never sure what people are going to want. I tried to guess what your kind of coffee would be, but…" she shrugged. "You never know. If it's no good I'll brew you up a fresh one, it's no problem."

"Are you kidding?" The comment left his lips before he could even try and filter it, Addison left blinking in surprise. "This is…" he shook his head. "This is one of the best coffees I've ever had. Maybe even _the _best." He said, already going back for more. Then he froze.

It took her a second, but Addison began to smile. _Really _smile, not just polite, customer service smile. Or worried, nervous smile, like he'd already seen. Her eyes seemed to glow, crinkling at the corners as pearly white teeth flashed, lips stretched into a bashful but undeniably proud smile, ducking her head to hide it after a moment.

She was breathtaking.

"Thank you." She murmured, her eyes still striking despite looking through her lashes. Zed couldn't speak. Couldn't breathe. He swallowed, heart suddenly in his throat, and knew a smile of his own was crossing his face. Addison smiled back, letting the quiet fill the air. Her lashes brushed her cheeks as she blinked, the movement painfully slow to Zed all of a sudden. She tipped her head, hair sliding across and down her shoulder as the light turned it to strands of liquid gold, and his chest _ached_ in a way he'd never felt before.

The quiet stretched on as he sipped on his drink for a moment longer. He wanted to break it. To ask so many questions, find out so much more about her. But he didn't know where to start. So he just sat there, basking in her presence, in the glow of the small, charming shop, and drank more of his coffee.

Thankfully, Addison decided to speak up, gathering up the towel as she clutched it to her chest with the tray. "So...I've not seen you around here before." She admitted, clearly fighting a smile as she glanced up to his hair. "At least, I'm pretty sure I haven't." She corrected herself. "Are you from out of town?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that." Zed assured her, setting the mug back down. "I just don't usually come down this way." Zed admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. Having such a pretty girl right beside him...he could feel his stomach tying into knots as he sipped on the perfectly prepared drink. "I usually head down the other way, if I'm honest."

"Really? How come?" She didn't seem upset, only genuine curiosity shining from her expression as she held the towel to her chest, a faint smile around her lips.

Zed shrugged. "My shop's down the other side of the drag, so it's easier to pick stuff up from around there." He admitted. "Normally I'd be headed that way, but the usual places were all, well, y'know, so I thought I'd come down this way for once…" He paused, staring at his reflection in the cup before he looked back up into clear ocean eyes. "...I'm very glad I did." He added, smirking as her jaw dropped. Then he winked. "Even with the risk of a broken nose."

Instantly, her cheeks burst into colour and she hid behind her hands. "I am _so _sorry…" She moaned as he laughed.

"It's okay, I'll stop teasing!" He assured her, reaching out to rest a hand on her arm as she peeked between her fingers. "Besides," He raised the cup, "I got one of the best coffees of my life out of it, so it's a fair trade." He said, winking as she giggled.

"Is that your trick then?"

"What? Letting beautiful girls hit on me?" Zed blurted out, then felt heat begin to creep up his neck as the air thickened between them.

"...I was going to say letting people hit you in the face for free drinks, but I suppose that works too." She said after a while, letting Zed's cheeks flame and spread through his whole face as he chuckled down into his drink as he took another sip. She shifted, tucking her hair behind her ear. "...though I can't imagine that's a rare occurrence for you." She added softly. Zed hummed questioningly, looking up from his drink as she turned away. "...Being hit on, I mean." She clarified.

His next breath caught in his chest. "I…'m not sure I follow," He murmured.

Her eyes went wide and she spun to face away, only a curtain of golden hair now visible. "Just...well," She shrugged and ducked her head, "A guy like you must be used to girls...approaching you on the regular."

"Nope!" Zed blurted out as quickly as he could, chest hitching as she glanced back towards him. "Definitely not. Not a thing in my life." He said, shaking his head.

"Really?" She turned back a little more, one corner of her mouth lifting up. "I find that pretty hard to believe."

He shrugged. "I mean, I'm sure you have all the guys falling at your feet but, I'm just a regular guy, y'know. Besides," He tugged on his collar, the dragon curving up to his neck peeking out. "This usually scares people off."

"But…" she was leaning down closer, her hair brushing against his hand as she bent near. "It's beautiful." She breathed, biting her lip as she snapped back upright. "Whoever designed that must be an incredible artist. It's really amazing."

"Y-You think so?" He said, blinking. She hummed and nodded. "Oh, well, thank you."

"Who designed it, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all. It's just, er...I did." He smiled as her jaw dropped. His hand was carding through his hair before he could stop it. "The tattoo and piercing parlour, Zombietown, a couple of blocks down?" She nodded dazedly and he flashed a smile. "That's my place."

"You _own_ it?"

"Co-own." He clarified. "Me and a couple of friends bought it a few years back. Did it up and been working there ever since."

"That's really nice," she said, rocking back and forth on her heels. "Must be nice working with friends all the time."

"It has its perks." He agreed, then tilted his head. "What about you? What's it like working here?"

She giggled and shook her head. "Oh, it has its perks."

"You got a good boss then?" He asked, blinking as she laughed again.

"I've heard she's alright." She said, clearly fighting more laughter. "A bit of a stickler for details, but she's okay. Not heard anyone else complain so far, anyway."

Something tickled the back of his head. "You know them well then?"

She nodded, giggling again. "Oh, we're very close. Practically inseparable."

That tickle was getting stronger. "Wow, that's pretty cool." He paused. "I'm missing something really obvious, aren't I?" He asked after a beat of silence.

"Yeah, yeah you are." Addison agreed, not even trying to hide her laughter as he pouted, trying to figure out what he could possibly be overlooking from her comments. After a little while, her giggles (such very cute giggles, he couldn't help but note) subsided, and she settled down again. "I am the boss." she told him.

His eyes went wide. "Wait, seriously?" He floundered. "But...you're a waitress?"

She shrugged. "Nothing wrong with the work. And besides," she shrugged again, "just because I do one job, doesn't mean I can't do more as well."

"That's...that's so cool." He smiled up. "So, you basically run this whole place by yourself?"

"Yeah, I mean, I have a friend who'll come in part time if we ever get really busy, but most of the time, it's just me taking care of things." Addison smiled. "We're still starting out, so there may be some new faces if we ever get an upswing in customers, but for now…" she paused, and he could have sworn her eyes lingered across his face before she looked down to readjust the tray in her arms. "I'm happy to take care of it by myself."

"That makes two of us…" Zed muttered. Her eyes went wide, blinking rapidly. A flush crept up his neck as Zed realised she'd heard the comment and he swiftly threw back the last of his drink in hopes of finding something to do. "I mean...you make such good coffee." He added, letting her take the now empty mug as he stood, following a couple of paces behind as she walked over to the counter. "I couldn't imagine anyone else doing a better job."

"Are you always this flattering, or just when you get bonked on the head?" Addison asked, setting the mug away out of sight as the towel was slung across her shoulder.

"More just with certain people." He said, delighting as her movements stilled, cheeks flaring a beautiful pink that he couldn't tear his eyes away from, watching her lips tug upwards for just a second.

"I think that's your concussion talking." She said, voice a little shaky as she glanced over. Zed knew he had the dopiest grin on his face, yet unlike most times, he was more than okay with it, especially when her smile returned as she looked. "But...that is still very sweet of you."

"I mean every word." The honesty of his tone was a surprise, but one he couldn't bring himself to be worried by. Not when Addison looked at him like that in response. They stared at each other a moment longer before he started digging around in his pockets for his wallet. "So, how much was that? The coffee, I mean."

"Nothing." He stopped his search to look up. "It's on the house. Least I could do after what happened."

"You're sure?" He checked.

Addison nodded. "It's on me." She bit her lip. "Not every day we get such a thoughtful and charming customer. This is the very minimum I could do. Consider it part of my apology."

"Ch-Charming?"

"Did I stutter?" She quirked her eyebrow, despite the flush of her cheeks only deepening.

"Well I know I did." Zed's jaw dropped at the ridiculous reply that fell from his lips, sure his whole face burst into flames in that moment. "But, erm, well, thank you." he shoved a five dollar bill into her hand. "I guess this is just a tip then. Not that you- well- never mind. But, you know." He was stumbling over his words worse and worse. Before Addison could say another word, his phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket.

_**-Where the hell are you? I thought  
we were going out for dinner tonight?**_

_**-Also can you hurry up? I'm beginning  
to worry something's happened to you…**_

_**-You're not dead in a ditch are you?**_

He checked his watch, alarm rushing through him to find he'd been in Addison's bakery for well over two hours. Which meant Zoey had also been waiting two hours.

Guilt flooded his system and he scrabbled to reply, apologising profusely with a promise to be there in the next ten minutes. He looked back up to try and explain himself, only to see a to-go cup being proffered, a softness lingering in Addison's expression. Without another word, the tension drained from Zed's shoulders as he grabbed the mug from her, waving and making a silent promise to himself as he backed out of the shop before running off down the street to go see his sister.

Sparks still danced up his arm from where his fingers had brushed hers.

* * *

Wednesday mornings were usually fairly busy, and that week was no exception.

Addison smiled and waved as the two schoolgirls left, their own smiles firmly in place as they tucked into their morning muffins, strawberry syrup flavoured coffees in hand.

It had been a steady stream of customers ever since opening, never too busy but never quiet enough that she could slow down or take a break. But that was part of what she loved about Pretty & Pink. All the people she got to meet. From the stern looking businessman with a surprisingly wicked sense of humour, to the petite woman with ginger braids who turned out to be a state champion boxer, to the school girl who loved to play her violin when she came in on a quiet Monday evening, even putting on a paid concert every now and again when Addison could afford the extra expense.

Dark brown eyes flashed behind her eyelids.

She shook herself, already smiling as she took care of her next customers- a familiar pair of lovebirds who were fairly regular at that point- handing them their coffees and doughnuts, smiling as they teased each other about their choices on the way out of the door.

Something twanged in her chest as she set about making up another box of cupcakes for the next gentleman in line. She couldn't help but glance over to see them paused just outside the window. The shorter of the two offering up their doughnut for their partner to take a bite into, laughing together as they wrinkled their nose, arm tightening around their middle before walking away together.

She sighed, setting the last few cupcakes in place before adding in their card and sticking it to the lid, boxing it with practiced ease. She wasn't ashamed to admit she got a little lonely sometimes. To have someone look at her the way those two did...she wanted it. Not that she'd complain about her life. It was a good life. A great life, even. She had amazing friends, and her family were loving and really cared about her.

But...

But.

It still felt like she was missing something.

The bell tinkled at the door, drawing her back to the present from where she'd been dazedly staring at the lid of the cupcake box. Addison looked up with a smile, her eyes widening a fraction. The guy from before was back. His green hair was freed from its cap this time, her mouth going a little dry as he ruffled it to clear any excess snow. His eyes met hers and her heart skipped a beat when he smiled and started coming over to the counter, sliding into the back of the queue with a small wave.

She swallowed hard, unsure what to think, slowly handing the man his cupcakes before swiping his card and letting him go. There were still several people between her and the guy- Zed, if she remembered right- and they deserved her attention as much as anyone else.

All the same, she couldn't stop glancing at him, the green hair an easy find among the gentle pastels around him. He was smiling, looking around the shop and, if she listened carefully over the morning hubbub, he seemed to be humming a little to himself. But that could have easily been her imagination.

A tapping caught her attention and she glanced to find her next customer- an impatient looking woman with a frown already firmly in place- tapping her long blue nails against the counter. Addison offered a wobbly smile, realising she'd totally missed her order.

"I asked for an espresso and a croissant, _if_ you can manage that." She said, lines of her brow deepening as she spoke. Addison offered her brightest smile, already getting to work again. Despite herself, she couldn't help but glance back to Zed, who offered her a small wave. Her heart fluttered as he offered her the same grin he had the night before.

Another cough from her current customer had her ducking under the counter to snatch up a croissant, fanning her face to try and cool her flaming cheeks before popping back up in time to pour the drink. Although she managed to keep track of her work for a while, she couldn't help but chance another glance up to see Zed tapping away on his phone. It took everything she had not to let a sigh spill past her lips.

He really was handsome.

Shaking herself, Addison looked down. Her eyes went wide at seeing how full the to-go cup suddenly was and slammed her hand down, stopping her pour before sliding the lid onto the drink, croissant pulled off the hot plate (and only mildly crispy on the bottom, thankfully) and slid it into a takeout box, again attaching the sticker Bree had designed for her before handing it across.

"About time…" the woman grumbled, reluctantly handing over the appropriate amount before stalking off, still grumbling under her breath. Addison couldn't say she was sorry to see her go, especially since it meant only a couple more customers were between her and her handsome visitor from the night before.

_Not that that matters, or anything._

She dragged herself back to professional mode, trying to ignore the burn of a pair of eyes looking at her as she addressed the small girl now trying to peek over the counter from beside her father. She was so sweet, with two long plaits framing her face as her dad ran an affectionate hand over her head as gently as he could. Unbidden, her gaze flicked to the back of the queue once again.

Zed was also staring at the family, something soft and sweet in his expression as he fixed his gaze on the people ahead, arms crossed yet totally relaxed. She felt her breath catch as he tilted his head, eyes almost sparkling under the dim lights above him, content in a way she'd never seen before as he watched the little girl in front of him chattering away.

Who, Addison realised suddenly, was still talking to her.

She jolted back, the burn in her cheeks seeping down her neck as she tuned back in, listening to the little girl talk about her hair colour and how she looked like Rapunzel, her dad offering a tired smile as she went on about how they were going to watch it again at the end of the week as a Friday treat.

"That sounds like the best way to spend a Friday." Addison agreed. She leaned down over the counter. "And I think the only way to make it even better is to have a treat to go along with it." She glanced to the father, who offered a nod of approval, card already pulled from his wallet. Addison gestured to the display in front of the little girl. "So, what do you think is the best choice for a good Disney film, then?"

The girl gaped at the selection of treats in front of her, palms flat against the glass. She turned to look at Addison with big brown eyes. "I can have _anything_?" She whispered, awed at the very possibility. Addison had to fight down a giggle, but she nodded, watching as the girl scanned the items on offer, frowning and smiling as she flitted between emotions at a speed only a child could manage.

"You know," the father crouched beside her. "If you don't make up your mind, we're not going to have time to see the princesses today."

The little girl gasped, horror written over every feature as she began to scan the options with much more intensity. At last, her little finger jabbed at a particular spot. "That one!" she declared. It took an awkward crane of her neck, but Addison soon saw what she was pointing at.

It was one of her newest creations; a simple looking vanilla cupcake but she'd flavoured it with just a hint of mint, and on top she'd piped a lavender flavoured buttercream, colouring it a bright purple. However inside was the best, as the centre was cored out and filled with tiny golden sweets, ready to spill the second someone bit down.

Smiling at the unintentionally perfect choice, she nodded as seriously as she could at the girl, picking up two of the cupcakes, adding on the father's coffee order- simple milk coffee, thankfully- before handing it to him, helping the young girl take the box off her.

"You two have fun now!" She waved as they departed, little girl still clinging to her father's hand. "And tell the princesses I say hello!" She called out.

The girl nodded enthusiastically as the door swung shut behind them. Her heart warmed as the pair skipped past the window together, already back to talking (or rather, one talking and the other listening) and blotting out the world. She didn't need to put on a smile for her next customer, heart thoroughly warmed by the childish glee she'd been privileged to witness earlier. And being called a princess didn't hurt.

The next order was another simple one; black coffee and a breakfast bagel. Setting the bacon to cook as she toasted the bagel, slicing the cheese absentmindedly as the coffee brewed beside her. It was moments like that that made her job so worthwhile. She was never going to be the richest woman in the world, but she didn't _want_ to be the richest woman in the world. Too many people had suffered for that particular goal already. But she had this; the joy of witnessing little snapshots into people's lives. Watching them fall in love. Grow up. Find themselves. Getting to see a little glimpse into the joy other people could feel, and being a small part in adding to it, that was one of the reasons she loved what she did. Bringing joy to a world sorely needing it.

She glanced up, and her heart stuttered to a stop. Two large brown eyes were looking directly at her from behind her current customer. She felt electricity crackle under her skin as her heart skipped back to life at double time. Already a wavering smile was threatening to spread across her face, and only the pop and sizzle to her side snapped her away, finding the coffee machine threatening to bubble over and the bacon on the verge of overcooking.

She abandoned her task with a soft yelp, praying no one overheard as she pulled the rashers off the grill, relief soothing her fiery cheeks as the bagel remained unburned (if somewhat more coloured than she usually made them, not that anyone should notice), letting her stack the cheese and bacon, fried egg finally sliding into place as she closed it up and boxed it, handing it off to her customer who handed over his card with a knowing smirk.

"Distracted, are we?" He asked as she swiped it and offered it back.

Addison's cheeks flared brighter. "I don't know what you're insinuating." She replied primly, letting the man laugh as he shook his head, still chuckling to himself as he turned and left. Addison didn't have time to let her embarrassment take root, as all of a sudden, the man in question was right in front of her.

Zed.

"Hey," he said, cocking his head to the side.

"Hey," she almost winced at how breathy her voice suddenly was. Neither of them spoke for a long moment, until the sound of scraping chairs as another customer left reminded her of where they were.

Work.

More specifically, _her_ work.

"So, erm, back so soon?" She asked, coughing to clear her throat as she looked down to her counter.

"Well, you know…" he trailed off, leaning forward on the counter and forcing her eyes up to meet his. They were so dark up close. "I had an urge for a morning coffee, and since last time was so..._memorable_," he settled on, Addison fighting off the groan trying to work its way up her throat as he smirked, "how could I come anywhere else?"

"The poor Starbucks near your place would beg to differ." She said, raising an eyebrow.

Zed snorted. "Poor quality, sure. Think that's the only 'poor' you can attach to them. And besides," he winked. "Nothing wrong with supporting local business."

"Your shoes may beg to differ." Addison said, nodding at the worn down leather boots that looked one step away from falling apart. "Still," she bit her lip, wondering if she should dare to speak her mind. "I'm glad you came back."

"Yeah?" his smirk was fading into something that had her stomach squirming.

She swallowed hard, nodding. "Yeah." Addison didn't know why her voice had dropped to a whisper, but it felt like the right thing to do. She stared into his eyes, mouth suddenly dry and rolling her lips inward to hide her smile. "So, erm, what can I get you today?" she asked, turning a little to plug his order into the machine.

_Professional. For god's sake stay professional._

Zed seemed frozen for a while, following her with his eyes despite not moving in an inch. Even his smile didn't shift as his silence persisted. Addison waited, a little worried she'd said something wrong when the quiet stretched on.

"Oh!" He jolted upright a moment later, like he'd been struck by lightning. She wasn't sure what had been going through his head, but her curiosity was piqued as she spotted the faintest pink flush building across his throat, just under his leather jacket. "Erm, well, I'll take the same coffee as last time and...anything you recommend?"

"Me?" Addison blinked. That wasn't a question she usually got. Most customers just rolled with what they already knew; croissants, bagels, cupcakes, sometimes the occasional brownie, just the basics. She never got asked for her opinion. But Zed was nodding, so she took a moment to think. "Well…" she mused, the menu running through her head. "If you want a snack, I'd go for the fruit flapjacks, or there's a mini quiche if you're looking for something a bit more savoury." she shrugged and pointed to a particular item she always set aside if she could. "But these tend to be my personal favourite, if I'm ever indulging."

"Really?" Zed crouched down to take a look. It was one of the first items Addison had ever come up with; taking a basic vanilla cupcake and putting her own twist on it. With a raspberry filling keeping it moist, the cake itself was baked with just a hint of pistachio in it, along with a rose flavoured buttercream. Although the cake itself remained a deceptive pale yellow, she had perfected the piping and turned the tops into roses of all different colours; pink, blue, yellow, peach, and if she was feeling particularly fancy sometimes a combination of them. Wrapped in pale green cupcake liners, it was one of her favourite mixes she'd ever put together.

"In that case," she snapped out of her reverie in time for Zed to stand back up. "I'll take one of each." he decided.

Addison blinked. His words bounced around without meaning. "Wh- Come again?"

The flush across his neck deepened. "Well, if you recommend them, then they must all be pretty incredible. So I'll take one of each."

"Oh...Okay."

_Professional. Stay freaking professional!_

"I'll just...go get your coffee then. Just a second." She whipped around to face the coffee machine, a girlish squeal wanting to burst from her chest. She didn't know why, and part of Addison cringed at how she was acting. She was an adult, not a 12 year old who'd just seen a boy for the first time. She'd met Zed once, _once_, and had hardly left a good impression. Her gaze drifted down to the metal tray on the rack and bit back a wince.

She didn't know Zed. At all. Not really. Maybe he was kind, and sweet, and seemed so genuine and funny, forgiving and just a general warmth to him she'd never seen before, but she didn't _know_ Zed. For all she knew he could be a crazy axe murderer. Or someone who collects stamps. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but the point stood. Addison shook herself, trying to collect her suddenly scattered thoughts. Taking a deep breath, she walked through her familiar routine, soothing her frayed nerves with the comforting aroma of coffee and confectionary, vanilla wafting under her nose as the drink filled the to-go cup.

With another shaky breath, Addison turned to finish boxing Zed's order.

And nearly dropped the cup.

He was stretching. Arms stretched upwards, head thrown back so she could just see his dragon tattoo poking out from under his collar. He was bent backwards ever so slightly, and her mouth watered as his shirt stretched up, exposing just a sliver of his stomach, black ink swirling down his side. Her face flared up in a blaze as he let out an almost indecent moan.

_That's just unfair._

"H-Here you go." She stammered, slamming the cup down with a little more force than she'd intended. "I'll just...and...yeah." Embarrassment well and truly settled on her shoulders, she ducked down, pulling out the requested items and filling the box.

Then she hesitated.

Another item stood out to her. It was a small dessert that she didn't sell very often. A small selection of macarons, set in darker colours than most of her sweets available. Purples and greens stood out, her lavender and pistachio one catching her attention, along with the maroon and black one right beside it. She hesitated, glancing up. Zed had finished stretching, looking off to the side as she got a perfect view of his profile.

The macarons were in the box before she could finish her thought.

Slamming the lid firmly in place after scribbling a quick note to slot in with his order, Addison settled it atop the counter. "And there's your food. So that's…" she quickly threw up the price, then at the last second added her employee discount on top. "$11.54, please."

"Worth every penny." He said, handing across several bills before pushing one into the tip jar. "Especially this delight." he hummed, cradling the cup and taking a long sip. Addison could only stare silently as he threw his head back and sighed with joy. He wiggled on the spot, forcing a giggle out of her. A playful scowl crossed his features. "Don't mock me!" He pouted.

"I would never." She grinned. "I'm just pleased that my coffee is dance worthy."

"Oh like you didn't already know." he stuck his tongue out, Addison mimicking him and revelling as he laughed. "Seriously though," he held the drink up. "I thought it might have been a fluke yesterday, but this...this is impressive." He softened. "It's perfect."

"Thanks...I think." she tilted her head. "I'm not sure if I should be flattered by the last bit, or offended by the first."

"The last bit. Definitely the last bit." Zed assured her, both chuckling together. They lapsed into silence.

"How's your head doing?" Addison finally broached the subject, staring at his nose. "I can't see anything, but…"

"It's fine." He rubbed the spot absently. "Little bit of bruising, but it all cleared up by this morning." Another wink was thrown her way, chest swelling in a way she'd never felt before. "Nothing for you to worry about."

"Good to know…" she breathed. "The last thing I'd ever want is to hurt you." She froze as the words she'd just spoken reached her ears. "I-I mean…!"

"I know." He grinned. "And hey, as long as I get to come back for more of this," again he raised his drink, "then it's all good."

"Well you're welcome back anytime." Addison promised.

Zed seemed to shudder a little as he went to pick up the box of sweets off the counter. "Good to know." his voice was softer than she'd expected. It sent tingles all the way down to her toes. "I…" he sighed, looking at his watch. "I should probably get to work." he muttered, the closest thing to a real frown she'd ever seen crossing his face before it vanished as he looked up, rakish grin back in place as he deposited $5 into the tip jar. "I'd best be headed out."

"Y-Yeah…" she eyed the jar. "You know that's mostly for decoration, right?" She checked.

"I know." He said, and her heart pounded. The air seemed to thicken, each second ticking slower as she looked at Zed's dark eyes, the way his whole face seemed to soften as he dropped his grin, a small but breathtaking smile left in its place, and the way the light caught on his green hair so perfectly.

Her entire body yearned.

Addison's world stopped as his fingers brushed hers on the counter, hefting the box firmly into the crook of his elbow, coffee in his other hand as he slowly turned, eyes lingering on her as he walked away, even as she couldn't stop herself from staring right back. Her cheeks were flushed and it was suddenly so much harder to breathe, yet everything seemed so clear and sharp in a way it hadn't mere moments ago. There was an incessant nudging in the back of her head, indistinct but persistent as her gaze lingered over Zed, the way the morning light caught all of his features so perfectly, only highlighting how handsome he really was.

Time sped up, jolting her back to reality as the door opened, bell jingling as cold air blasted inside, Zed pausing in the doorway to say farewell as he headed back out into the cold winter weather.

As he left with a wave, the shop somehow seeming so much emptier without him, Addison felt a desperate whine build in her throat, realisation settling into her brain with a final clatter.

_I'm so screwed._

* * *

Zed couldn't stop himself from whistling as he trotted down the street away from Zombietown, and over to the pastel coloured shop that was quickly becoming a staple in his daily routine. Several people stared at him as his whistling continued, the happy tune adding a bounce to his step, despite the frosty air surrounding him.

Even Eliza had been suspicious of his perky attitude, though thankfully had written it off as too much caffeine too early in the morning, Bonzo chiming in that that summed up Zed at any time of the day.

_Oh if only they knew._

Nevertheless, a small, slightly guilty part of him was relieved neither thought to follow, or worse, join him on his daily escape from the parlour. It wasn't that he was ashamed, far from it, but...he liked having this to himself. His own little thing, away from everyone else. He was reluctant to even mention it to Zoey, as insane as it seemed. Zed didn't feel ready to examine why he felt the need to keep it all to himself, but as he pushed open the door, now familiar with the bell jingling overhead, and saw Addison busying herself with clearing a table, only to pause and offer a wave that had his heart fluttering, he was ready to admit seeing her was quickly becoming a highlight of his time away from the parlour.

"Back so soon?" she greeted as he approached the counter, sliding behind it with grace he could only dream of. A thought which quickly proved relevant as he slipped on a small puddle of water, colliding with the counter hard enough to knock his breath out of him as he tried to move to lean on the smooth surface. He winced, middle throbbing as the edge dug into his stomach.

Then he noticed the small hands resting on his shoulder and chest.

He opened his eyes- barely aware they'd scrunched closed- to find Addison's face filling his vision. Her truly perfect face, he couldn't help but notice, if only to himself. She blinked at him. He blinked back. "H-Hello."

"Hello." that giggle was back, and still doing funny things to his insides. Or maybe it was her touch, gentle yet firm. "Y'know, the coffee isn't going anywhere. You don't have to rush the poor counter to try and grab a cup."

"Who said I was running for the coffee?" he blurted out before he could stop himself, delighting as her next quip got stuck in her throat. He leaned in, unable and unwilling to stop his teasing smirk. "Maybe I didn't want to let the best barista-slash-owner in town leave me hanging."

"Well, regardless," she said after a second, "I can assure you that the barista-slash-owner isn't going anywhere either." she grinned, and suddenly her fingers were carding through his hair, melted snow sliding around with her touch. "So maybe leave the counter intact, yeah?"

"...if I have to, I suppose." Zed grumbled, winking at her and causing a sweet giggle to burst forth.

"Take it you're here for another coffee then?" She asked. He nodded, carefully sidestepping the small puddle to lean on the counter and watch her work. "So, what'll it be today then, sir?" and that teasing tone had his body reacting in ways that were not appropriate for public settings.

"Just the usual." he managed to croak, using thoughts of walking in on Eliza and Bonzo's brief (and very drunken) university tryst to settle himself down again. "Vanilla latte, if you don't mind."

"Of course. Anything else?"

You. "Something sweet." he added, mortified as his thoughts ran away. "Just...whatever you think might go well." He took a deep breath. "I know you'll pick the best option."

"...if you say so." She shrugged. Though he wondered if he was imagining the way her eyes trailed over his body before snapping back to her tasks. "So that's one vanilla latte and 'something sweet' coming right up!" she turned over her shoulder. "Will you be staying in today?"

He grimaced. "Not today. Busy day at the parlour, so I only have time for a quick lunch break." He said, sighing as he glanced down at his watch. "15 minutes is even pushing it, really."

Addison winced, searching through the glass display at the front of the counter for his 'something sweet'. Zed felt a sudden surge of guilt at leaving Addison to deal with such a vague order. It couldn't be easy trying to find something from the measly description he'd offered. He was about to open his mouth to tell her not to bother with the food when she let out a small cry of triumph, snatching something off a shelf before he could see what it was.

She popped up, a few blonde flyaways falling into her face. Zed had to physically stuff his hands into his pockets to stop himself from fixing them for her. "That sounds rough." she said, sighing for him. "Still, hopefully this'll cheer you up. Should be sweet enough."

"Everything you do is sweet enough for me."

"I'm sorry?"

It was in that moment, Zed had the horrible realisation he'd said that aloud. "I...I just…" he searched for a way to not make things creepy as Addison continued to stare, eyes wide and so very, very blue. "You see, I mean…" _Anything, say anything!_ "I mean that I have such a sweet tooth, and you're such a talented cook, I'm sure whatever you pick is going to be just perfect." he sighed a little, grateful he'd not totally ruined everything as she let out a soft 'oh' of realisation. "It's always perfect." he added softly.

She raised a brow, cheeks pinking at his last words, but punched the order in all the same. "Well, I'll admit," a smile pulled at her lips and Zed found himself mirroring her uncontrollably, "I didn't expect that from you. You seemed more of a straight black coffee with extra espresso shots." She admitted.

Zed laughed, rubbing the back of his neck as he leant up against the counter, following her movements with his eyes. When she wasn't panicked and rushing to help, she moved with an elegance and grace he couldn't help but be drawn to. "No no, I could never deal with all that." He laughed, tossing a grin her way as she looked around curiously. "No, too bitter for me. That's more my coworker's poison." He said, wrinkling his nose.

Addison laughed as her hands set about deftly adding syrups and bringing the coffee machines to life. "Not your idea of a good time, I take it?"

"No no, far from it!" Zed agreed. "I once accidentally picked up hers instead of mine...nearly spat it out all over a client when I tried to take a sip. Worse than sour candies, I swear, just...nope!" He threw his hands up, grinning helplessly as she threw her head back with laughter, still giggling as he dropped back over the counter. Warmth bloomed in his chest, eyes softening as he watched her pouring his drink. "The whole bitter and black is just...too much for me." He said, voice low as she turned to hand him his drink. Her blue eyes met his and the world froze, "I prefer some sweetness in my life." He murmured.

"Oh, well…" her fingers brushed against his, sparks flashing through his hand and up his arm as she pulled away, her touch lingering long after she'd stepped back. Addison's eyes never left his, and he marvelled at the sweet rose pink blossoming against her fair cheeks. "I guess that's something we have in common." She whispered.

"Oh?" He asked.

She bit her lip, ducking away to work the register. Her eyes flicked back to his. "Vanilla lattes are my favourite too." She said.

Zed didn't want to think about why that brought such a broad smile to his face, but he couldn't stop the expression overtaking his features. "Well…" He pulled the cup to his chest, letting the warmth bleed into his skin. "I guess that just proves what good taste you have," He said, eyes going wide and face going up in flames at the realisation of what he just said.

"...I guess it does." She said, and his jaw dropped as her eyes flicked up and down his body. Then she snapped to attention and seemed to punch the buttons of the register just a little harder. "Erm, that'll be $2.20 please." She added.

It seemed her own cheeks were ablaze and he couldn't stop staring at the colour spread across her cheekbones. Although he would never even dream of saying it out loud, he couldn't help but find it completely and undeniably,

"Beautiful…"

"Huh?" She blinked at him, and the haze that had drifted across the world disappeared in an instant.

"Oh, I, er, I mean," He took a long gulp of the coffee, ignoring the scorch as it slid down his throat. "The coffee; you-you make beautiful coffee." He smiled, spine rigid as those blue eyes pierced through to his heart, sending it fluttering against his ribs. "It's...the best I've ever had. Really."

"Oh. Oh!" That blush deepened and she ducked her head, blonde hair sweeping down over one shoulder. "Well...thank you." Her lashes fluttered as she peeked up at him. "That's...that's very sweet of you."

"Well, you know," He held up the cup as he handed over the bills in his hand. "I do enjoy some sweetness in my life." Zed shrugged loosely, "I'm just...glad I can share a little of it, too." He said.

Addison bit her lip, her smile tempered only slightly as she handed across his change. "Well...you succeeded today." She offered.

"Really?" She hummed and nodded, and this time, he was a little bit proud as his smile stretched over his face. "Well then...that's my day made." he said. Addison giggled, the two of them staring at each other with matching grins, before his watch face caught his attention and he was forced to look down with a sigh. "I...should really be getting back." he mumbled, heart pounding at the way her smile dropped, almost disappointed if he could dare to hope for such a thing. "But...maybe I could pop by at the end of today. Once the parlour closes."

"Well, I mean…" she looked away for a moment, busying herself with something behind the counter. "If you want to, I certainly won't complain." she looked back, eyes twinkling. "I'll never say no to one of my most loyal customers, you know."

"I'll keep that in mind." Zed breathed. He tilted his head. "Am I really a loyal customer?"

Addison shrugged. "Well...you're more regular than most patrons so far." She bit her lip, leaning in. "Though I reserve the right to change my judgement, depending on what the future holds."

"Well then," Zed leaned down too, never one to back away from a challenge. "I'd best make sure I don't disappoint." He said.

"You'd better not," her eyes were far more striking than he'd ever expected up close, and only then did he realise how close they really were, almost nose to nose as she grinned. "I have very high expectations for you." She murmured, adding something else under her breath he couldn't quite catch.

"I won't let you down." The words struck deep in his core, sincere in a way he didn't expect. Particularly as her breathing hitched. Zed didn't want to let her down, in any way. Addison deserved so much more than that, the thought of disappointing her, of ever disappearing from her shop, had his skin crawling. Their gazes stayed locked onto one another, until the buzz of his phone forced him back from the stupor he'd fallen into.

Frustration welled up inside him as Zed straightened, adjusting his grip on his cup. "I...I guess I'd better be going." he muttered, lips twisting of their own volition. Addison shuddered, shaking herself as she nodded, straightening also. He searched for something to say, to promise he'd be back, but nothing would come out. So, with nothing else left to do, he turned, headed for the door with a silent wave and what he hoped was a reassuring grin. Judging by the smile he got, it seemed to do the trick.

The door swung shut behind him, and only once he was past the window did Zed allow himself a full body shake, getting some strange looks from passers by as he shuddered. He glanced over his shoulder to the pale pink shop front. Even as his feet carried him back to work, pushing open the door to the parlour, he was already thinking about his next visit to the sweet new shop a couple of blocks away, plans whirling through his mind as he settled back down at his station. He still couldn't fathom it, but he just felt like he needed to be there. A faint thrum lingered on the edge of his consciousness, dancing in time to his pulse, but he couldn't make sense of it. Only one thing was absolutely clear:

Addison.

She was his draw. There was no reasonable explanation as to why, but he knew it was the truth. He just needed to see her again. To get to talk with her more. To just be around her more.

There was just something about her. Something he couldn't help but be drawn to. Something beyond irresistible.

For the first time since Zombietown opened, he was already counting down the minutes until the day could end.

* * *

The third time he came back that day, Zed knew he was falling head over heels.

As promised, he skidded back to Pretty & Pink the second Zombietown closed for the day. It had been a fairly busy day too, several clients coming in and out, one of his regulars even coming back for a touch up and a promise that they'd be back in for a new one in the coming weeks. Either way, he'd been rushed off his feet pretty much all day- Eliza pointing out with no small amount of glee that he'd brought it on himself as one of the most popular artists they had- his trusty gun buzzing away almost constantly.

And the whole time, he'd been counting down the minutes to head back to Addison's shop.

He wasn't sure why he was so enamoured with the place. He'd been there twice, technically three times but still, and yet he felt so drawn to it. Maybe it was the fact it was so different; unafraid to stand out. The city was mostly filled with blacks, greys, and maybe the occasional navy blue shop front if you were lucky. Unless you counted the chain stores, there wasn't much variety to be found. The same greasy spoons, knick knack shops, and charity shops, with the occasional restaurant were all you could really find around and about.

And then there was Addison; bright, unashamed, and so amazing he couldn't really put it into words.

He bundled his coat more firmly around himself, wishing he'd brought his scarf as the bitter wind cut into his cheeks, already turning the corner and jogging over to the pale pink shop front. It was definitely quieter than it had been at lunch, pushing the door open and grinning up as the little bell jingled pleasantly overhead.

Addison was busy clearing down a table as she saw him, waving with a smile that had his insides knotting before going back to work and finishing off her task with an expert flourish, cleaning supplies deposited neatly behind the counter as he slid up to it.

"Third time today, huh?" She called him out, leaning on her elbows and looking up at him through dark eyelashes.

"Just one of those days," he shrugged, unapologetic, "and who am I to deny myself good coffee?" _and better company_. He added silently to himself as she hummed, standing back up.

"I suppose, though some might call that a caffeine addiction." She warned him, giggling. "So, what'll it be this time?"

"Vanilla latte, and…" he searched for something. Something that would mean he could stay a while. "A dozen cupcakes!" He blurted, almost wincing as the words left his lips.

Even Addison seemed a little surprised. "You weren't kidding about that sweet tooth, huh?" She said, eyebrow raised but eyes sparkling. "The stuff from today not quite enough?"

"For once, it's not for me! Really!" Zed scrambled to seem more reasonable. "My sister Zoey's got a thing coming up...science fair," he was suddenly so grateful that she was still in high school, "So I want to get her a little something to celebrate."

"Ah, I see." Addison nodded. "And here I was thinking you were just a cupcake fiend." She teased, pulling out one of the largest boxes he'd seen so far.

"I mean, I'm definitely a sweet over savoury guy, but even I have my limits." Zed laughed, scuffing his boot against the tiles.

"Well, _you're_ certainly one of the sweetest guys I've met." Her words had his head snapping up. She threw him a wink of her own and his knees trembled. "All those treats you eat, how could you be anything else?" She teased. Zed tried to smile, legs going wobbly as she laughed, leaning across the counter as the tip of her tongue just barely poking out between her teeth. "So, see anything you like?"

Flames raced up to his face. "C-Come again?"

Addison swept her arm down over the glass display. "For your cupcakes. Any in particular strike your fancy?"

Oh.

Right.

Zed ducked down to examine her wares, then shrugged. "Zoey likes strawberries, so anything with that. Or chocolate." he added. "So I guess...if you have stuff with that, or anything that goes well with that?"

Addison offered a brief and rather adorable salute, bending to pull the appropriate cupcakes out from their shelves. "I do mean it though," she added without looking up, "not a lot of guys would do something like this for anyone, even a sibling." Her gaze flicked up to his for the briefest second before returning to her task. "It's...sweet. Just genuinely kind and thoughtful and...sweet."

"Well, you know…" he trailed off on what he was sure would have been a hilarious and witty remark, struck dumb as Addison stood up to finish his order off.

His heart stopped and the word froze as she flicked her hair over her shoulder, rising in a single fluid motion. In that very same second, the watery winter sunlight burst through the clouds and into the store, catching her ponytail as it fanned out and highlighting the shades of gold within. It filtered across her skin, a faded halo lighting up around her that had her eyes sparkling with shades of blue the ocean wished to capture. She was smiling at him, biting her lip and hiding her giggles as best as she could, only serving to make her eyes light up, catching the rays of the sun in a way he'd never thought was possible.

She was completely radiant.

Oh.

_Oh_.

And just like that, the whole universe realigned.

Then the moment passed, time starting up as though Zed's whole world hadn't been shaken to the core, Addison blissfully unaware of the fact that she stood not only as the single most beautiful person he'd ever seen, but as the girl he was undeniably and irrevocably falling for.

"Zed?" Her voice finally penetrated the fog that had clouded his brain, her brow creased ever so slightly as he hummed questioningly, still lost to the staggering knowledge that was settling into his heart. "You doing alright?"

"Huh?" He shook himself free of his stupor. "I...erm, I'm sorry, what were you saying?" he stammered, shuffling a little as he fought not to fidget.

Addison giggled and sparks danced up and down his spine. "Glad to see you back with us," she teased with a grin. He could only shrug, sheepishness radiating from every pore. "I was just saying your order is ready." She said, sliding the large box over to him. "A dozen cupcakes, and a vanilla latte, all set." She promised. "So, that'll be $17.76, if you don't mind." Her grin was still doing funny things to his insides.

Then something struck. "A-Are you sure?" He glanced up. "I thought the dozen was $20."

Addison shrugged. "Employee discounts are a marvellous thing." She said, her grin softening to something else entirely. "Consider it my way of saying congratulations to your sister." Her words had him reeling, chest swelling until it felt like he was about to burst. Zed couldn't reply, too nervous about what he might blurt out in that instant, instead just nodding and smiling so wide he thought it might split his face open. She smiled back as she swiped his card.

With the transaction complete, and card stowed back into his wallet, Zed lingered, unsure of what to do next. He wanted to stay, to talk some more and bask in her presence, in the newfound knowledge carving itself into his heart, but he couldn't find anything to say. Still, Addison didn't seem to mind, lingering across the counter with those distractingly blue eyes fixed on him.

"I…" he trailed off and tried again. "I'm sure she'll really appreciate it." He whispered.

"I'm glad." She was quiet too, the air sparking between them. Or that might have just been his imagination.

The silence returned, but only for a second as the bell jingled behind him. Zed turned, heart sinking as a gaggle of people walked through the doors, filling the small shop with chatter. He turned back to Addison, spotting the ever-so-slight frown on her face. He bit down a sigh. "Guess I'd better be off then."

"Guess so." Addison straightened up, brushing down her apron. "I hope Zoey has a good time at the science fair. And enjoys the treats."

"Oh, I'm sure she will." He paused, gnawing his lip before taking the plunge. "I'll be sure to tell you all about it next week." He said.

Addison seemed to freeze, spine stiffening and horror chilled his blood for the briefest flash until the corner of her mouth quirked upwards. "I...I look forward to it." She whispered.

"...Me too." Before Zed could say anymore, the new customers approached, and Addison was pulled away. Unable to stop the heavy sigh leaving his lips that time, Zed turned and headed out the door, stopping in the entrance to look back.

Addison was hard at work, listening carefully as the group in front of her rattled off their desired items, eyes almost steely with their focus. Then, she glanced over, waving at him with a small, but genuine smile, and his pulse pounded under his skin, knowing it was aimed for him and him alone. He smiled uncontrollably, waving as best he could, before forcing his feet those last few steps out onto the high street.

Zed's smile refused to move as he walked out of the bakery, chilly air smacking him in the face as soon as he left 'Pretty & Pink'. A few people jostled and bumped him as he stood on the sidewalk, looking down at the boxes in his hands.

He might not have a coffee addiction, but seeing Addison was becoming something he couldn't live without. As slow as he dared, Zed turned to go pick up his sister, pausing to glance through the window and watch Addison for just a second longer, bustling around tables with that warm glow still surrounding her, shining among all the patrons still mingling inside the cosy shop. He lingered for a while, drinking in the new feelings growing deep in his heart, until someone bumped his shoulder and the realisation of how creepy he might look flitted across his thoughts, leaving him reluctantly moving past and continuing his journey.

He just hoped Zoey would appreciate the surprise cupcake delivery, instead of questioning it the way she did everything else in life.

* * *

His routine continued into the next several weeks, visits to the coffee shop and bakery only increasing in frequency the more time passed. Before he knew it, it had become his favourite hang out spot, more than just Addison becoming a familiar face. He'd even run into her friend, Bree, more than once, though it was still a rare occurrence.

But, more importantly, he saw Addison.

Addison, who he was more enamoured with every time he saw her. Who brightened his day with a simple smile, or laugh. Who captivated him in a way no one else had ever done. There was no denying it any longer, and he'd hit the stage where he didn't want to deny it. To himself, or to anyone else. He didn't care if anyone knew. Addison was undoubtedly one of the most amazing people he'd ever met, and the more he learned the more incredible she became.

A lawyer who'd changed her career path and chosen instead to bring joy to others through something she had a passion for.

A former cheerleader, who still helped out coaching in under-privileged areas whenever she had the time, because it allowed her to help out those who needed it, and keep her passion alive whilst sharing it with others.

She was even a foster parent- though only to a couple of adorable cats she'd been quick to show him pictures of, Zed in turn offering up pictures of the family dog- Puppy- as well as his own cat, Chromia, so named after her unique dual-coloured eyes. Addison was suitably charmed by the little kitty, as were most, and even revealed she was planning to adopt her own fosters, once she had her routine more settled with the coffee shop and bakery.

All those little details, and more besides, just showed Zed what a beautiful person she was in her heart. It was matched only by her physical beauty, in his opinion; Zed having been distracted by her dazzling smile and enticing eyes more than once during the weeks he'd become a regular at Pretty & Pink.

She was everything he'd ever dreamed of, and everything he didn't know he was looking for.

And all of that was the reason that, despite his regular excursions, he still hadn't told anyone about his new home away from home. As much as he trusted his friends- and he did- his time with Addison had become something special. Private. Just for the two of them to share. So he stayed quiet about his lunchtime arrangements, and his new stop-off point after work.

Of course, that privacy could never last forever.

Zed was busy cleaning up his station as his friends came in to start their day. He'd already come by early so that he'd have a few spare minutes to add to his lunch break, just to get that little bit more time to sit in with Addison, and maybe share a conversation. He wondered if she'd tell him a little more about her cheerleading days. The thought alone had him feeling lighter, humming along as he worked on tidying up all the small messes around the area, even as someone poked their head around.

"What's got you all smiley today?" Eliza asked, eyebrow quirked.

"Just…" He rolled his lips inwards, hidden smile locked in his heart, "A really good day today, y'know?"

"It's barely started yet," Eliza snorted as she glanced around the area, nudging a box behind the counter with her foot.

"Yeah…" Zed glanced back towards the door. "That's just one of the reasons it's so good."

She stared for a second, then shook her head. "Whatever. When you're done being weird, please remember you have an appointment in an hour."

Zed cracked his neck, nodding and offering a thumbs up as he headed to the back to set up for the day ahead. Although as he set about cleaning up his station, blonde hair and a dazzling smile insisted on sweeping across his vision.

The hours ticked by slower and slower, and despite the steady stream of work coming in for him- one of the perks of being a favourite artist at the parlour- Zed couldn't get himself to focus like he usually did. Of course, he refused to ever half ass a job, but every spare second, he felt his thoughts drifted away from the parlour and out of the door, over to sweet laughter and a sweeter person.

His last client was an old regular who'd been coming in since the early days of Zombietown. Lizzie loved her tattoos, getting new ones and touch ups enough that she knew pretty much every artist and employee in Zombietown. Zed greeted her with a friendly hug, the two of them discussing her new hair dye- a rather eye-catching purple and blue job- as she stripped her top off ready for the work to begin. As she'd promised, it was a brand new piece he was starting, Zed's precise line work one of the reasons she'd asked for him on this one.

His gun buzzed to life after a brief chat and confirmation of the design, and he got to work. She was going for something altogether different in style this time around; Lizzie was officially engaged, her fiancée a florist and, as such, she was having an inspired tattoo done ready for the wedding that summer.

A bouquet of roses.

The thought brought a smile to his face as Zed worked, etching the petals into her skin in silence. The flowers bloomed to life under his careful touch, another set blossoming behind his eyelids, matched by a sweet face always clad in gentle pastel colours, a generous heart and gracious soul, fun and humour radiating in everything she did.

By the end of the session, he knew it was the best work he'd ever done.

Zed groaned, stretching up as he stood, spine cracking once he shook himself out. He loved his job, but crouching over a client when they had a large tattoo in a less than convenient spot never failed to be murder on his back. Still, with his equipment cleaned off, he couldn't stop his smile from growing when he noticed the clock.

Not wasting another second, he ripped off his gloves, bounding away from his station and towards the door. "Wow, I am _beat_, and it's barely lunch. I'm gonna go grab a coffee or something, take a break for a bit, so I'll see you guys in a minute, bye!" The words tumbled over each other, Eliza and Bonzo blinking in surprise as he swung his arms through his coat. And, with his ramble over, Zed breezed out the door in the next second.

Silence filled the small tattoo parlour.

Eliza turned to Bonzo. "Well… he's on crack or he's definitely hiding something."

* * *

Zed knew his friends were getting suspicious of his frequent trips out, as well as the sudden need for caffeine he'd developed over the past weeks. Their pointed comments did not go unnoticed; as much as he loved Bonzo and Eliza, neither of them were exactly subtle.

It was only a matter of time before it all came to a head.

Zed was humming to himself as he cleaned down his station, Lizzie's new rose tattoo finally completed as Eliza dealt with payment at the counter. It didn't take long for another presence to enter the small area.

"Hey Bonz', everything alright?" Zed asked without looking up.

His friend propped himself up against the nearby wall. "Yep. You?"

"Never better!" Zed chirped, finishing the cleaning with a flourish. "Just looking forward to the end of the day, y'know?"

Bonzo raised an eyebrow that Zed chose to move past. "Yeah, I can see." The dry tone was a little harder to ignore. "So, I just so happen to have picked up the new Zombies vs. Werewolves game last week, how about we scoot over to mine for a bit and give it a whirl?"

Zed knew his grimace was as fake as they came. "Ugh, I'd love to, but I've already got a thing tonight." He slid around his friend. "So, you know, maybe another time. And, speaking of time," a totally unnecessary glance to his watch followed as he backed up towards the door. "My lunch break is coming up and I could _murder_ for a coffee after all that work. I mean, my hand is just killing me." He babbled, hand already grasping around for the doorknob as he walked backwards towards the exit. Bonzo's unimpressed stare had a single bead of sweat trickling down the back of his neck. "So, you know, I'm just gonna head out for lunch, grab a drink, I'll be back in like, 15, 20 minutes," _maybe half an hour if I can swing it_, "so you guys can just chill and I'll bring you something back-"

"You know that's _such_ a good idea!" Eliza's voice chirped in his ear, Zed leaping back with a yelp that had dogs wincing. She popped up beside him, curly green hair bouncing as she tilted her head, evil gleam already in her eyes. "I am _dying_ to go grab a coffee myself. So," she linked arms with him. "I'll tag along and we can grab drinks for everyone-"

_Abort, abort!_ "Oh that's not necessary-"

"I'm sure the other guys would all really appreciate it," she went on, "don't you agree, Bonz'?"

"Oh, absolutely." He nodded, the exact same shine to his eyes as Zed's gaze bounced between his friends. "I'd be _so_ grateful if you'd grab me something, 'Liza."

"There's no need for that!" Zed insisted. Both of them quirked an eyebrow in his direction. "I mean…" he floundered for a second. "You shouldn't have to bother yourself with anything, I can go get all the drinks myself so it's really okay, I'll just head out and-"

"Now what kind of friend would I be if I let you take on all that work by yourself?" Eliza pouted. "And besides," she went on, "you deserve to enjoy your lunch break. I can run out and back in 5 minutes, so you can enjoy a proper break today. You deserve it after all your hard work. So!" She clapped her hands, smiling unnaturally wide at Bonzo. "We'll see you guys later!" She chirped. "Come on!" She was dragging Zed out of Zombietown before he could make another sound, Bonzo waggling his fingers at them as they disappeared out the door.

Resigned to his fate, Zed let Eliza drag him down the street towards the nearby Starbucks. With every step, guilt gnawed at his gut, Eliza tapping away on her phone as they headed to the chain store. Addison's blue eyes flashed behind his eyelids.

_Screw it._

"Y'know," Zed caught Eliza's attention, rolling his neck as he tried to play it casual. "I've just remembered, I actually think I know a better place we can go to. Come on!" And without waiting for her, Zed turned on his heel, feet carving a familiar path down the streets as Eliza rushed to catch up, grumbling under her breath about unnecessary walking.

Soon enough, the familiar shop front came into view, Zed pushing forward and pointedly ignoring the dubious look shot his way as she took in the pale pink store front, glancing back down the street as he pushed the door open, warm air settling across his skin as he crossed the threshold.

_Finally._

Zed couldn't help the grin that spread over his face, hearing a soft, familiar voice singing in the back of the shop as he and Eliza stepped inside, cheery bell tinkling as they arrived.

The singing carried on for a moment, then paused. "Be with you in a moment!" Addison's voice called out from the back. She didn't keep singing, but Zed thought he could hear her hum along to whatever tune had caught her attention.

Eliza sighed, throwing her head back. "Remind me again why we had to come all the way here when there's a perfectly good Starbucks right down the street?" She asked.

"Because Starbucks is a large corporate chain with more sugar than coffee at this point. This," he swept his hand around. "Is a much better spot."

She wrinkled her nose. "It's so…"

"Charming?"

"_Pink_." Eliza settled on, frowning at the roses painted over the wall.

"_Charming_." Zed repeated firmly, brow furrowing and pulling faces as Eliza stuck her tongue out at him. A moment later Zed snapped up, eyes wide as light footsteps sounded over tiles, Addison emerging from the back with a smear of cake batter across her cheek, and a warm smile. A grin spread across Zed's face in turn. Eliza quirked a knowing eyebrow.

"…Charming, huh?" She grinned as he stepped on her foot.

"Sorry about that!" Addison wiped at her face again, smearing more lilac batter across. "You caught me putting another batch in."

"No problem," Zed was speechless, eyes glued to her face with a beaming grin. Eliza's eyebrow raised once more, noting the flush beneath the purple smear on her face and the red rising high in Zed's cheeks. He shuffled, nodding. "You've, erm, got a little something…" he gestured. Addison glanced down, wiping her hands on her apron again before swiping at her cheek. Zed laughed. "Bit to the left…nope," he leaned over the glass, cupping her cheek. The atmosphere heated up around them, burning against his skin as her eyes bore into his. His mouth dried up as his thumb swept across, catching the mess and pulling it away. "There," he breathed, noticing just then how close they were. "All better."

"It sure is," she agreed, bottom lip caught by pearly white teeth. "You make everything better." Addison murmured.

"So how about that coffee, hmm?" Eliza stuck her head around, nearly shouting as the two staggered apart, their faces burned scarlet as she smirked.

"Oh! O-of course!" Addison smoothed her aprons out, skittering over behind the glass display cabinet. "What are you in the mood for today?"

"Large black coffee, extra strong." Eliza paused, looking at the board. "And…a bagel. Salmon Salad. Please." She grunted out after Zed stepped on her toes again.

"Ow!" Zed stopped staring at Addison once Eliza dug her elbow in his ribs. "Just the usual for me, please."

"Not a problem!" She chirped, punching in the order. "So that's one salmon bagel, a vanilla latte and a large strong black coffee," she paused, glancing up from the till. "How strong are we talking here?"

"So black it's purple, kind of strong." Eliza grinned wolfishly. Zed elbowed her but Addison was already getting a strange glint in her eye.

"Not a problem. So that will be…$11.20, please. Are you staying in or ordering to go?" Addison looked up as she finished writing the order down.

"To g-"

"_Stay_! We'll be staying in." Zed cut across Eliza. Addison opened her mouth, eyes darting between the two, then closed it and nodded, laughter threatening to break through as she smiled and handed them an order card. Zed hovered, grinning, before Eliza dragged him down to a table, nearly throwing him into the chair, aggravation belied by the smirk she wore.

"Corporate chain?" She quoted, leaning over the speckled table.

Zed huffed, feeling warmth creeping up his neck. "Do you have something against supporting small businesses?"

"No, just think it's interesting you pick the one where the owner can't stop staring at you with goo-goo eyes." She said

Zed perked up. "Really?" He whipped around, slumping as he saw Addison hard at work putting together orders, her back to them. He slouched back down, pouting. "Real funny."

"It really was." She agreed, smirking across the table. "So."

"So what?"

"What's the deal?" She nodded back to the counter. "You asked her out yet?"

Zed choked on his next breath, coughing and spluttering as Eliza jerked back in shock. Even Addison whipped around in alarm at the commotion, leaving Eliza to wave her away as he got himself back under control. _"Are you crazy?"_ He hissed when he could finally speak.

"Are you?" Eliza eyed him up and down as he hunched over their table, chest heaving as he gathered himself.

Zed scowled, glancing over to the counter, watching golden blonde hair sway as their order was put together. "I can't just...ask her!"

"Why not?"

"Well-" Zed spluttered to find a reason, Eliza raising an eyebrow as he flapped his hands. "She's working!"

"So…?"

"So," Zed repeated, "It's not right to put her on the spot like that." He said, folding his arms and ignoring his burning cheeks. "She can't exactly reject me when she's providing a service. It's like...entrapment. Besides," he raised an eyebrow at Eliza, "isn't it a generally accepted rule you don't ask people out when they're working?" He leaned back in his chair and nodded. "Yeah...I can't ask because she has to be nice no matter what, it wouldn't be fair to make things awkward for her like that."

"Oh _that's_ why." Eliza hummed. "And here I thought it was just a convenient excuse for you to chicken out."

"Hey!"

She rolled her eyes and leant on the table, face entirely unimpressed as Zed avoided her gaze. "Listen loverboy, we both know that rule is only for pushy idiots who don't get the difference between customer service and someone genuinely interested, probably because the only female attention they ever got was their mother's, or society failed to impart any lesson on boundaries to them." She said, Zed tilting his head in agreement until she pointed a finger at him. "You are not one of those idiots." Eliza looked back and jerked her thumb at the counter. "It's clear that she's into you. And you're into her. So man up and ask her out."

"...but what if she _doesn't_ like me?" Zed whispered, worrying his lip even as Eliza slumped forward. "Like...I know I'm not subtle but...she _is_ serving me, for all I know she could be giving me really good customer service. If she doesn't see me that way..." He sighed and wrung his hands together. "I _really_ like her, 'Liza...the last thing I want to do is make her uncomfortable."

At his confession, Eliza softened. "Look, I get why you don't want to be pushy, but trust me," she nudged him with the tip of her boot, "she's as crazy about you as you are for her." She said, nodding at the counter. "Just...try. You'll be pleasantly surprised." She added. Zed wasn't so sure, glancing at Addison again.

She still had her back to them, turned just barely enough that her profile was visible, focus wholly on the food she was making. He felt the world fade at the edges. She was so beautiful when she was focused like that, lost in her own world as she made sure whatever she was doing was totally perfect. Not that that was hard, he mused. Everything she did was perfect.

"Wow, you really have it bad, huh?" Eliza said, snapping things back into focus as Zed turned. She had a strange expression on her face, at least for her. It would have been pity, except it was much too soft for that. Too soft for any expression Eliza made, really.

Zed opened his mouth to refute it. To deny everything. "...yeah." He slumped back onto his hand, happy to sit and watch Addison without shame. "She's just...I can't explain it. Not in words. But she's…" he swallowed. "It's like being lost on a starless night, then suddenly finding a galaxy to light your way."

"And there's that english literature minor coming out." Eliza muttered. Zed shrugged, refusing to tear his gaze away. "So I take it this has been your hidey-hole this past month?" She asked wryly.

"I just…" he trailed off. "I didn't want to share it yet." He followed Addison as she whirled around, searching for something. A faint chuckle left him as she bounced on the spot, clapping her hands as she found what she was looking for and plucked it off the shelf, hopelessly enamoured. "I just…" he trailed off. Eliza waited, surprisingly patient. "I can't explain it. Have...have you ever had something that, even though you trust people with your life, you just want to hold close and never let anyone see? Like...you can't explain it, but it feels like you've finally...captured sunlight, or found a new place where things just make sense, and you're just...not ready to share, not yet anyway?"

"...no." Eliza glanced over to Addison, then back to Zed. "But I get it." She was quieter than he'd ever heard her, finally drawing his attention. That too-soft smile was still there. Then, in the next instant, it morphed into a far more familiar smirk. "You do realise Bonzo is going to be hearing all about this in explicit detail?"

Zed groaned, head coming to rest on the table as she leaned back, smug. "_Why_?" He moaned helplessly.

Eliza's smirk only grew. "You disappear on us repeatedly for over a month, not to mention you've been mooning over a girl like a lovesick teenager this whole time, and you think I'm _not_ going to tell people what's been going on?" She asked, drawing a second groan from him.

"I'll buy you coffee for a month if you keep quiet." He bartered.

Eliza was about to open her mouth to reply, when footsteps began to click across the tiled floor. In the next heartbeat, Zed snapped back up in his seat, trying to ignore the snort of laughter from Eliza as he whipped around to see Addison striding over, drinks balanced on that now familiar silver tray. His chest tightened, heart slamming into his ribs as he wiped his palms on his jeans in what he prayed was a subtle move. He couldn't stop his eyes from trailing across the features of her face, drinking them in as he marvelled how she only seemed to grow more radiant each and every time he saw her.

Before he knew it, she was drawing to a stop right beside him. "That's one vanilla latte and a strong black coffee." Addison declared, setting the cups in front of them. She smiled at Eliza, "Your food will just be a minute or so."

"Awesome," she grinned and pulled her cup towards her.

"Thanks so much," Zed said and Addison whipped around fast enough her ponytail swirled behind her and nearly smacked Eliza. He offered her his best smile. "You really are amazing."

"Oh," a deep rose spread over her cheeks and Zed could feel his heart dance out of time at the sight of it. "Thank you." Blue eyes froze him in place as she stepped closer. "A-Are you okay, though?" She asked, lower lip catching between her teeth before she spoke again, "you seemed to have a bit of trouble earlier…"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine! Totally fine!" Zed winced at the shriek his voice took on at the end, slamming his heel into Eliza's calf as she snorted into her drink. "Just, well," he searched for an excuse, "a funny joke at the exact wrong time."

"Well," she paused, rocking back on her heels and glancing away for a moment only to return her gaze to Zed, heat creeping up his neck under her steady stare. "I'm glad you're okay." She murmured.

"Me too," Zed mumbled, catching himself as Eliza snorted. "I mean...thank you." He corrected, the fire roaring to his cheeks as she ducked her head a little. "That, well...thank you." Zed winced at how lame he sounded, unable to come up with anything to say through the fog in his brain.

"No problem. Really." She said, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. They stayed like that for a while, smiling at each other, until a bell tinkled behind her and Addison jolted, glancing over to see a gaggle of teenagers wandering through the door. "I should probably get back to work." She said, still rocking back and forth for a second. "But I'll bring you your food as soon as I can." She promised.

"I look forward to it."

Addison seemed to freeze for a second, her whole body going stiff, then softening in the next instant, moment passing by so quickly he was sure he imagined it. Her bottom lip caught between her teeth ever so briefly. "...I'll be right back, then." She murmured. Zed's world came to a standstill as Addison left, her fingertips brushing lightly over the back of his hand on her way past. He could scarcely breathe, watching her without shame as she greeted the new gaggle waiting for her at the counter.

"Oh yeah, she's _totally_ not interested." Eliza rolled her eyes and pulled her mug closer to her. "I mean, she came over to check on you and stood around smiling at you like a complete idiot, refusing to leave until she absolutely had to, but _clearly_ there's no mutual interest there." Zed tried to pick his jaw off the floor as she lifted the mug closer. "I don't know what I was thinking." She rolled her eyes as Zed spluttered, incoherent as he tried to scrape the words together to argue his side. "You know, she's still watching you." She added over the rim of her cup.

"I'm not falling for it twice." He scowled playfully back.

Eliza smirked. "Oh really?" She hummed. A tingle started at the back of his head at her knowing stare and, despite himself, Zed turned. His jaw nearly hit the floor for a second time as, sure enough, Addison was in fact watching them as she set a tray of newly baked goods down. Their eyes met, and Zed's mouth went dry as her cheeks flared to life with a captivating rose colour, ducking away to keep working after only a second. Still, he couldn't tear his eyes away.

_She was looking at me._

_She was _looking_ at me._

The very thought had electricity sparking all over his skin, an uncontrollable smile spreading over his lips until it stretched across his face. He was sure anyone watching could probably see the hearts dancing around him, his whole body growing warm and tingly the longer he lingered over the moment.

_She was looking at _me.

His daze was cleared far too suddenly, as Eliza suddenly burst into hysterics across the table. He almost fell back out of his seat, some of the other patrons even looking around to see what the commotion was (the man even lowering his newspaper to peek across) as Zed whipped around.

Eliza continued to cackle as she looked down at her order. Zed jolted back in his seat as she laughed, tears building in her eyes from it all. Zed just stared, unsure what to do as she threw her head back, offering everyone an apologetic face that was halfway between a grimace and smile. Eventually, she recovered long enough to show Zed her drink. It took him a second to process what he was looking at.

The coffee was purple. Actually purple. As in a dark indigo liquid was staring back at him. He turned to the counter, meeting Addison's eyes and raising an eyebrow. She shrugged loosely, but the sparkle in her eyes he saw before she continued working was something that brought a smile to his face. A smile that only widened as she very pointedly moved a bottle of purple food dye up to a higher shelf as she finished up the to-go orders for the kids at the counter. He sighed, happy to lean on his hand and swill his coffee about, just following her with his eyes.

She really was the definition of perfect.

Pain radiated through his leg and Zed turned, rubbing his shin where Eliza had kicked him. "What was that for?"

Eliza shrugged. "Had to get your attention away from her somehow." She said, Zed pouting as she sighed, still thoroughly amused as she leant back in her chair. Eliza tipped her mug, eyeing the remaining coffee still inside. "Well, at least you picked someone with a sense of humour to go gaga over…" she said, tipping her mug in his direction. "So well done for that, at least."

"Gee, thanks." He drawled, sipping his own drink far more reservedly. He eyed her as she closed her eyes, smugness filling him as she took a long draft from her mug. "So…" he waggled his eyebrows. "Better than Starbucks?"

"...yes." Eliza said after a moment, Zed fist pumping in triumph. It quickly faded as Eliza chose to lean forward. "In fact...it's so good, I think I'll join you for lunch here. I mean," she tapped her nails on the mug. "How can I turn down the opportunity to drink such _great_ coffee?"

"...I really hate you sometimes." He pouted, snickers filling his ears as he sulked over his drink.

The two of them lapsed into quiet for a while, occasionally chatting back and forth about work and life- Eliza still determined to land Bonzo a date, despite their friend's protests to the whole thing- when Addison finally came back over to them, Zed abandoning the conversation to straighten his hair out a little more and clear the table for her. The grateful look he got made his chest fill with pride as Addison set down Eliza's lunch, and to their surprise a second plate landed in front of Zed. Before he could open his mouth to query the sudden addition, she had already wished them a good meal and disappeared, a brief smile flashed his way. He shared a bewildered look with Eliza before staring down in front of him.

It was actually two small plates, he realised. On the first one, was a small pie, the rich aroma of chicken and vegetables wafting up from the steaming pastry. And on the other, a small slice of some dessert, coloured in deep maroon with flashes of silver dusted across the top. A piece of paper lay trapped underneath, so he pulled it out, finding a napkin which he quickly unfolded.

_It felt wrong to let you go back to work on an empty stomach._

_I was inspired after our talk last week. I hope I didn't overstep, and that it's not too far off what you remember. x_

Zed frowned, not following what she meant, as he lay the scribbled message flat on the table, ignoring Eliza as she craned her head to read what it said. More curious than ever, Zed picked up the provided cutlery, slicing into the pie and eagerly popping a bite in his mouth.

His eyes went wide and he felt an ache form in his chest.

Only a week ago, he'd been telling Addison about the chicken and vegetable pie his mother would always make for him and Zoey. How it never failed to make him smile, even if he'd been having the worst day beforehand. How she used to always smile, letting him 'help' even though all he ever did was make a mess and sit by her side to watch her work. It was one of his favourite memories from back then.

The taste was identical.

His hand shook ever so slightly as he took a second bite. Sure enough, the flavour spread across his tongue, the back of his eyes itching ever so slightly as he glanced over. Her words suddenly made so much sense, and he found her peeking over from behind the counter. Zed didn't know what to do, all the emotion swirling inside building up.

In the end, all he could manage was a mouthed,_ "Thank you."_ across, Addison ducking her head shyly and biting her lip as she turned to continue working, Zed blinking away a film from his eyes as he turned to enjoy his lunch, swallowing hard as he dug his fork back in, lost to memories of the past as they mingled with daydreams of his future.

His musings were interrupted as an almost indecent moan came from across the table. Zed's eyebrows flew up as Eliza leant back in bliss, her bagel grasped tight in clawed hands. She swallowed another bite, the same sound exploding from her almost immediately after.

"You doing okay there?" He asked, staring dubiously over.

"Zed?" She asked. He hummed a question. "Don't bother asking her out." She said, so suddenly all Zed could do was blink, emotional whiplash ripping through him. "I'm going to marry this woman."

"I'm sorry, _what_?"

"If she cooks like this on the regular, there's no way I'm letting you date her. Not when I could be reaping the benefits."

"Oh shut up!" Zed groaned, tossing a napkin at her as she moaned again. "And would you knock that off!"

"What? It's good!" The words were garbled around a mouthful, Zed rolling his eyes as she dove back in without shame. He shot an apologetic glance to the counter only to see Addison fighting laughter on her way to serve another customer.

Content to leave Eliza to her own devices, he leant on the table, chin rested on his palm as he followed her movements with his eyes. The world shimmered at the edges, as he pictured dropping by as the shop closed up, wrapping his arms around her middle and teasing her about their first meeting as she'd swat at him to let her finish, but he'd ignore her and plant a kiss to her cheek, helping clear down as they talked about their days at work.

A hand touched his face and he jolted back so violently his chair rocked onto the back legs, slamming him back into the table with a thud. He stared at his friend with an incredulous expression. She smirked. "Didn't think you'd want your precious princess seeing you with drool all over your chin."

He pouted, jamming his fork back into his food. "Shut up…" he mumbled, stuffing more pie in his mouth. "Just eat your bagel." he grumbled, a grin to rival the Cheshire Cat still painted on Eliza's lips as she dug into her own lunch. The two fell quiet, quickly working their way through their food as time trickled by.

Before he knew it, they were done and their lunch break over, Eliza pulling him towards the door. Zed hesitated, glancing back as Addison worked, her back to them. Eliza tugged on his arm again, but his feet dragged. His heart was torn and, in the last seconds he had as his friend dug her hand into his bicep and pulled, he hastily yanked a pen from his pocket, scribbling on the back of the napkin Addison had left before he was staggering out onto the street and they were hurrying back to work. Eliza cursed him for making them late, especially with a full afternoon of appointments lined up, but Zed could only think of the message he'd left behind, hoping Addison could understand the what he truly meant through his words:

_It was like I was coming home all over again._

_Thank you. xx_

* * *

Christmas was right around the corner before Zed knew it.

The snow had been coming down heavier and heavier over the past weeks. The milder, yet still bitter air grew more frigid, sky permanently greyed over as small white flecks drifted down and replaced the icy rain that usually covered the city. Now the roofs were a permanent white, roads slippery and dangerous (although more than a little fun to watch as people desperately tried to hurry to their work or home without thinking of the consequences. It was always a perk of the season).

Whilst normally Zed would be preoccupied thinking of what to cook for the family dinner, maybe which present to get Zoey or Eliza if he'd left it to the last minute. But this year was different. This year, he had a much more pressing matter to attend to.

Asking out Addison.

He'd been heading to Pretty & Pink for almost two months, and he knew without any doubt he was completely and utterly head over heels in love for the sweet owner of the bakery a few blocks over. She had been his inspiration for several tattoos ever since his realisation, the artwork coming as easy as breathing as long as he thought of her. The more time he spent with her, his certainty of his feelings only grew and, despite the ribbing from Bonzo and Eliza, Zed had never been happier.

And yet, there was that lingering uncertainty. Because, even as they grew close, Zed spending longer and longer at the shop, staying there until closing most nights, and even helping her tidy up, they still weren't together. He couldn't hold her hand, or cuddle her close, or kiss her cheek on the way out the door. Even though she looked at him almost as much as he looked at her; her touch lingering whenever they were together, and giving him more freebies than he'd ever had before in his life (not that he was going to complain, Addison was nothing short of an astounding cook), she never said anything. A compliment here or there, sure, but nothing concrete. And so, he'd dithered, unable to muster the courage to take that next step.

But he was going to change that.

He'd spotted the item a couple of weeks prior when ordering in some of the stuff for their piercings, and knew it would be perfect, putting it in as a special order before he could change his mind. Eliza had given him a knowing smirk, Bonzo a delighted thumbs up when it arrived, and with his friend's support, Zed knew he'd struck on a winner.

It was a small pendant, the smallest ruby gemstone set in between two swirling strands of silver, white diamante studded around it as the metal twisted into a small heart. The perfect thing to show her exactly how he felt, and the starting point to (hopefully) taking the next step and finally, _finally_, being able to call her his own.

The thought had him trembling with anticipation, excitement and nerves swirling in his gut in equal measure as he strode out the store the week before the holiday, Bonzo shouting a good luck after him (and Eliza asking him to drop off another quadruple espresso when he was done) as the door swung shut behind him.

The snow was falling in earnest, boots crunching through the layers of white as he trod the familiar path to Pretty & Pink. Zed bundled lower and lower into his jacket against the icy wind, concentrating on his steps. The last thing he wanted was to slip on his way there, or god forbid something even more embarrassing happen.

Thankfully, he made it without incident, pushing open the door with a blissful sigh, heat seeping back into his fingertips. Familiar warmth, a log fire burning steady and true, rekindled deep inside as Addison looked up, her whole face lighting up with joy as she spotted him, throwing her towel over her shoulder as she finished up cleaning the table she'd been scrubbing, running up to him.

Zed grinned as she bounced over. "Hey."

"Hey!" She grabbed his hand, fireworks crackling from his palm and shooting up his spine in bursts of dizzying colours. "Come look!" She urged, drawing him over to the counter.

He laughed, letting her drag him across the empty shop, her ponytail swishing across her back. "At what?" He asked. Addison just beamed, Zed's smile faltering for only a second as she dropped his hand, rushing into the kitchen at the back.

"At...this!" She declared, re-emerging only seconds later, a tray in her hands. Zed leaned over the counter as she trotted over, setting the goods down in front of him. He looked down.

Settled before him were three new desserts. The first were tiny layered cakes in a rich, dark green, a true emerald in colour and baked to perfection, a soft pastel green sealing the slices together, topped with some stars of what appeared to be pale green frosting and half dusted in icing sugar. The second were even more adorable; shaped into what looked like little trees, sprinklings of something white across every bough, some decorated with tiny crimson baubles and golden stars on top, others left plain. And finally, unlike the rest of the confectionery on the tray, the last sweet was a deep, ruby red; macarons sandwiched by a thick chocolate buttercream and dusted in shimmering gold.

The sight and smell alone had his mouth watering.

Addison dusted her hands off, setting them on her hips as her chest puffed out. "What do you think?"

"I think...I'm going to need to up my gym time." He said, looking up as she giggled. "These look incredible, Addy." He still got a little thrill as her nickname tripped off his tongue.

She ducked her head for a second, hiding her face as a few strands of golden blonde hair fell across her forehead. Zed's hand physically twitched with the urge to tuck them back in place, gripping his trousers instead. "You think?" She asked. He nodded as fast as he could.

"Are you kidding?" He let his eyes rove over the tray. "I'm not sure which one looks best...they all look so _good_…" he chuckled. "Gonna end up spending my whole paycheck here before long."

"Well, actually," Addison bit her lip, rocking side to side. "These aren't on sale yet." She admitted, Zed snapping up as she clasped her hands behind her back. "I was wondering if, well…" she blew out a deep breath. "If you'd be willing to try them out? See what you think of it all?"

"S-Seriously?" He blinked as she nodded, shoulders hunching in a little as she rocked back on her heels. "I- I mean, yes! Of course!" He grinned, hand hovering over the tray. "So just...pick any of them?"

Again she nodded. "I made this batch for you to try so just...help yourself." She swept her hand across the display of sweets laid out before him. Zed froze, hand halfway to grabbing a fork, wobbling in the air as her words reached his ears.

_I made this batch for you._

He shook himself, pretending the red wasn't creeping up his neck as he snatched the fork up and cut through one of the tiny green cakes laid out for him. Addison nibbled on her bottom lip as the fork slid through the three tiers effortlessly, a perfect slice sliding onto it without any difficulty. Not wasting another second, he popped it into his mouth.

Fresh peppermint exploded across his tongue, chased by rich dark chocolate moments later, hitting the back of his throat. The mint lingered in his nose, as a subtler flavour rose up from underneath the strong mint and chocolate. It took him a second, but Zed soon recognised the soft sweetness of pistachio, the buttercream smooth and sweet in his mouth and just the right balance of slight earthiness to the rich sweetness of the chocolate and the zap of mint. The cake itself was soft, not too moist or dense, and melted in his mouth almost instantly, the whole experience topped by a sharp zap of sweetness from the icing sugar dusted on top right at the end.

And that was only the _first_ one.

"Well?" Addison was hopping from foot to foot, wringing her hands together. "Is it totally gross? It's totally gross, isn't it?"

Zed nearly choked. "What?" Without thinking he grabbed her hands, lacing their fingers together and pulling them away from her face. "Addy, it's _amazing_." He assured her. "It's just the right balance of punchy and sweet and flavourful, but not...overbearingly sweet." This time, he couldn't hold back, gingerly tucking a stray blonde lock back behind her ear. "It's perfect." He whispered.

"Really?" She mumbled, her breath ghosting over his face.

"Really." He promised, squeezing her hand even as his fingertips trailed ever so lightly across her jaw. He wasn't quite sure how his face wasn't burning red yet, but he wasn't going to complain. The urge to kiss her, something he was all too familiar by then, rose up from deep inside, but he beat it back down.

_Not yet._

Instead, he reluctantly slid back, gingerly picking up the next treat- the little tree cakes. "Let's see…" he hummed and bit down. A totally new flavour filled his senses. Unlike before, this was subtle, far less powerful in taste but more aromatic, filling his nose with earthy notes as he swallowed down the green tea cake. The sweetness was much subtler than before, a gentle note blended into the flavours, and topped by the tropical hint of the coconut shaved across the top. He hummed, offering an enthusiastic thumbs up as he popped the rest in his mouth, savouring the flavours as they mingled across his palate.

"It's not bad?" Addison checked, Zed giving her a withering look that had her shrugging helplessly. "You could just be being nice…" she mumbled, almost defensive as a cute pout overtook her face, folding her arms over her chest.

Zed just kept looking until she met his eyes. "I would never lie to you Addy. I promise." He said. Addison's eyes went wide, nodding a little shakily as he turned to pick up the last of the options available. The box in his pocket grew a little heavier, taking in the rich red colour of the macaron in his hand. Already the scent of spice was drifting across his nose so, without any hesitation, he threw it up in the air, catching it with practiced ease as Addison laughed and clapped for him.

He was right about the spice, a mix of cinnamon, ginger, and no doubt others tingling the roof of his mouth. They melded together with the chocolate filling, blending together and taking away the burn as it coated his mouth, a sharp zap of citrus following as orange bled into the combination, lingering across his tongue as he swallowed. It was an experience that popped in his mouth, bursts of flavour flaring up, almost fireworks sparking against his tongue and all the way down his throat.

He swallowed hard. "They're all incredible, I swear to you," he held the macaron up, "but I'm gonna need like...three dozen of these the second you start selling them." He said.

Addison slumped, relief blossoming across every feature. "Really?" She leaned forwards. "So, you think they're okay? Like...people might actually enjoy them?"

"Enjoy them?" Zed repeated. He plucked another macaron from the tray. "They're going to be biting your hand off to get them!" He said, already chewing on the sweet as he moved for another. Addison giggled. He stared, captivated. "I just don't know how you do it."

This time it was Addison's turn to look confused. "What do you mean?" She reached over and nibbled on one of the tree cakes as she spoke.

He swept his hand over the tray. "Just...you have all these amazing things already. Savoury stuff and sweets and everything in between. You make them all yourself, and then you come up with new ones, that are even more creative and delicious than before!" He rested his head in his hand, melting over the counter as he gazed at her. "I just...how do you do it?"

Addison's cheeks were nearly the colour of the macarons. "Oh, well…" she shrugged loosely. "I just...like playing around with this stuff I guess." she paused, toying with the ends of her ponytail. "...I've had some great inspiration lately." she whispered.

Her voice sent volts shivering up his spine. "O-Oh?"

She wouldn't look at him, crimson spreading across the bridge of her nose as she twisted her blonde hair around her fingers. "Just...something new that...really made me feel creative." She paused again. "I...I bake because it makes me happy and...recently…" she turned away, just a fraction, "I...I found something that makes me really, really happy." Her voice was barely a whisper by the end.

Zed's heart skipped three beats.

_I found something that makes me really happy._

He looked down. The crimson of the macaron in his hand was perfectly matched to the scarlet shade of his shirt.

His pulse lurched into double time.

The box in his pocket burned against his palm as he slid it out of his jacket. "Erm, actually...A-Addy?" He cursed his stammer as she turned back to him. He wet his suddenly too-dry lips. Sweat was beginning to bead under his collar. "I, erm...I have something for you."

"For me?" She whispered.

He nodded. "Can I…" he offered her his hand and, without hesitation, she slid her palm into his, letting him guide her out from the counter to his side. "I...well…" he rubbed the back of his neck. Now she was right in front of him, all the words vanished against the thunderous noise of his pulse in his ears. "Since it's the holiday season and all I just...you mean...to me...you mean a lot to me and…" he took a deep breath. "Happy Christmas." He held the black velvet box out to her.

He could see her hands tremble ever so slightly as they hovered above his present. Her mouth was open in the tiniest 'o', staring wide eyed. "This...for me? Really?" his eyes were drawn down as her tongue flicked out against her bottom lip, pressing the box into her palms. She toyed with the lid. "Can I…?"

"Go ahead." He tried to clear the hoarseness from his throat as, with only a second's hesitation, she lifted the lid.

His nerves sparked with static as she gasped, the lid raised as she cradled it in her cupped hands. "Zed! Oh my god!" Her eyes snapped up to his. "Zed...I….It's _beautiful_!" She looked down at it again. "I...I don't understand, but..._thank you_! Just...thank you! _Zed_!"

Addison's beaming smile was the best gift he could get for the holidays. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight before pulling away. He couldn't stop grinning as she hugged the small box to her chest.

"I'm glad you like it." He murmured. "I just...well," he rubbed the back of his neck. "When it came in I couldn't stop thinking of you, so…" He shrugged and his smile softened to something smaller, more personal. "I'm just...really happy you like it."

"I do." Her eyes met his, still sparkling with pure, radiant joy. "I really do. I...I love it." She bit her lip and cradled it close to her heart. "Thank you so much." Her face dropped all of a sudden, Zed's heart dropping with it. "But…" She started swinging her head before turning back to him, suddenly despondent. "I didn't get you anything!"

All his fear melted away and he waved it off. "Don't worry about it." He said, tipping his head as his mouth quirked up of its own volition, warmth settled in his chest. "Seeing you happy is the best gift I could ask for."

Addison froze, looking up at him. "Z-Zed…" she stammered, glancing repeatedly between the necklace and his eyes. "I...I don't know what to say." she whispered.

"You don't have to say anything." his voice dropped to a murmur. Addison gasped, and, emboldened, he stepped into her space. "I mean every word." He added.

She swallowed hard, a primal pride burning as he watched her flush a rose pink. Her fingers traced the sides of the heart as she stared down with an expression unlike any he'd seen her wear before. Then she looked up, and the depths of her eyes stole the breath from his lungs. She hesitantly pressed the box into his hands.

"Would you...put it on?" She breathed. His heart leapt into his throat, choking all the words he wanted to say, so he just nodded, Addison turning so her back was to him, his mouth drying further as she slowly dragged her ponytail to the side, exposing the back of her neck. His hands were shaking as he pulled the necklace from its silken lining, unclasping the chain and draping it around her neck, leaning close as he closed it, fingers brushing the skin of her neck. He felt her shiver under his touch.

_Now_.

"Addy…" he breathed. She turned, painfully slow, her fingers trailing across the heart now resting in between her collar bones, red gem a stark contrast to her pale skin. He swallowed hard.

"How does it look?"

He took her hands in his, the two chest to chest, so close Addison had to tilt her head to look into his eyes. "You look…" he trailed off with a shuddering breath. "Beautiful." He finally managed to whisper the word. Her breathing hitched and he cupped her cheek. "You look beautiful, Addison."

"Zed…" her palm rested over his chest, and he wondered if she could feel his racing heart.

_It's time._

"Addison…" his nerves grated together, frazzled and frayed as static jumped under his skin. She hummed, leaning into his touch as his thumb grazed across her cheekbone. "Addy, I- I was wondering if-"

His phone buzzed in his pocket.

Both of them glanced down to the interruption.

He shook himself free of it. "Addy, I was wondering-"

His phone buzzed again.

"You should probably answer…" Addison mumbled, her eyes already falling to the floor.

"Hey," he lifted her face, cradling her jaw. "They can wait." He whispered, her lips parting ever so slightly as she nodded. "But, I...Addison, I-"

His phone buzzed again, this time twice in a row.

Frustration gripped his chest in iron bands. "Just…" he growled and fished the infernal device out of his pocket, determined to switch the damn thing off and finally get the words out he'd been longing to say for over a month.

Then his blood ran cold.

_**{5 Missed Texts from: Zoodlebug}**_

Holding up a finger to Addison, who now sported a worried frown, he unlocked his phone and raced to his messages.

_**-Zed, I screwed up.**_

_**-I screwed up really bad. Please come get me.**_

_**-I'm in the Principal's office. I promise it wasn't my fault!  
-They've called Dad but he didn't answer cause he's in that  
fancy meeting and there's no one else.**_

_**-I'm really sorry, **_

_**-I'm really really sorry. I don't  
know what to do.**_

Even as he read through her frantic texts, more began to appear.

_**-Zed, please, hurry!**_

_**-The Principal's here and she's *not* happy**_

_**-Zed!**_

_**-Where are you!?**_

_**-Please, Zed, I need you. Dad's not here and I don't know what to do.  
****Please hurry. I'm scared.**_

_**-I'm sorry.**_

"It's serious, isn't it?" Addison's soft voice broke him from his panic induced stupor. He looked up, completely torn as to what to do, his eyes lingering on the necklace resting in the hollow of her throat.

"Addy…" she reached out, fingers feather light against his arm.

"You should go." She whispered. "She needs you."

"But…" Indecision ripped through him.

She smiled, her eyes filled with emotions he was too hesitant to put a name to. "It's okay." She promised, rubbing over his upper arm. "Some other time."

"...I..._Addy_…"

"It's okay." She repeated. He still hesitated, and she bit her lip, looking down, then back up through her eyelashes. "I'm happy to wait for you." The way she was looking at him…

"You're sure?" He choked out. Addison nodded, squeezing his arm as he grasped her hand, holding it to him as tight as he dared. "Addy, I…" he shook his head. "Thank you. Thank you, I-I'm sorry and...I'll come back." He swore. "I promise. I…" he started backing up away from the counter, leaving half his heart behind as her touch dropped from his arm. "I'll be back. I promise!" With the declaration, he turned, rushing out the door.

His heart was in his throat, fingers flying across his phone telling Zoey he'd be there soon. The snow settled in his hair, coming down even faster than before, wind biting into his skin as he rushed down the sidewalk.

"Zed, wait!" A familiar voice had him spinning around. Addison was running up to him, something bundled in her arms as she skidded and rushed to catch up. She slid to a stop and, before he knew what was happening, she was bundling something around his neck. "Take this." She whispered, her hands running down his chest for the briefest second before she stepped back, letting him go.

His fingers clutched the fabric of the scarf now nestled around his neck, her perfume lingering in his nose as he burrowed into it. "Addy, I…"

"Now go!" She insisted, shooing him with her hands. "Zoey'll be waiting for you."

"_Thank you_." A burst of need and desperation filled him, too many emotions crashing around together to truly name as he lunged, leaning down to brush his lips over her cheek before turning and backing down the icy pavement. "I'll be back soon!" His phone buzzed again, and he wrenched away, racing down the streets and towards the high school without delay.

If he'd glanced behind, he'd have seen Addison; stock still in the middle of the sidewalk, her hand still lingering against her cheek, and a brilliant crimson blush spread over her face.

* * *

And so, December slid into January with Zed still painfully single, and still completely head over heels for Addison.

As it had turned out, Zoey had been called in for fighting. In reality, a boy had grabbed her backside and she'd responded by breaking his nose and beating him until the teacher pulled her off and took her to the principal. Needless to say, the second he'd found out that little detail he'd been less than thrilled at the school's response, and more than willing to lay down the law and defend Zoey's right to protect herself.

Addison seemed of a similar mind, two boxes of her Christmas macarons being offered free of charge as a 'well done' present, and a promise to teach Zoey something called a low kick if he ever brought her by.

As if Zed wasn't already totally in love.

As the schools jumped back into session, so too did Zombietown and Pretty & Pink. Addison and Zed had exchanged phone numbers only a few days after he'd started coming by as a regular, the two sharing their details one night as Addison closed up for the evening. It had also been the same night Zed had started waiting for her before he walked over to pick Zoey up, managing to con his baby sister with an excuse of late walk-ins at the shop. Every day. Geez she was gonna catch on sooner than later. He made a mental note to come up with a better excuse soon.

Regardless, time slid inexorably onward, and the familiar routine was back in swing, Zed waving as he pushed open the door to Addison's shop with a jaunty salute, her cheery wave brief as she finished up a to-go order for a customer. He sauntered over to the counter, bypassing the queue to rest against the glass as he waited for her to finish up. He didn't mind waiting as the evening rolled in in full, skies darkening and sunsets filling the skies with pinks and indigos, warm gold shooting through as the sun dipped below the horizon.

He leaned back, trying not to stare so obviously- at least not with strangers around- but he found that he couldn't help himself. She was his gravity, tugging him towards her no matter where she turned, the centre of his universe as the laws of physics bent to accommodate the new world order.

His eyes lingered across her throat. Her hair was pulled up from her face- as she always had it when working- but his attention lingered around the glint of silver nestled around her neck.

She was still wearing the necklace he gave her.

The thought made his heart do flips. Ever since the disastrous day where he'd tried and failed to ask her out, he'd yet to see Addison without her necklace. Even in the selfies they sent over the holiday break, she'd always been wearing it. She'd even had it on at her family's annual Christmas party, leaving him stunned at the selfie of her in a sleek black dress, bold red lip, and the necklace, still locked in place around her throat as she smiled for the camera.

His hands fiddled with the scarf around his neck. He still hadn't given it back yet. He'd tried, of course, but the first and only time he'd tried she'd outright refused to take it, smiling and waving him off as he'd presented it to her once the season had ended:

_Addison swatted at him. "Don't be silly! Keep it!" She said, shooing his hands back._

_Zed clutched the soft black and white fabric bundle to his chest. "Wh- But…"_

_"I gave it to you, remember?" She said, already turning to pour him another cup of coffee, Zed's poor brain still trying to catch up. "Besides…" her fingers traced the edges of her necklace as she glanced sideways at him. "Consider it my present to you. For the holidays." _

And that had been that. Ever since then he hadn't left the house without it. He couldn't. It just didn't feel right, somehow. Even when Eliza teased him mercilessly, he just couldn't bear to leave it behind. Zed knew that he really should try and give it back, at least make one more attempt, but...every time he bundled into that soft, warm fabric, the barest hint of Addison's perfume still lingering in the fibres, he couldn't bring himself to part with it.

He was brought out of his musings as Addison strolled over, wiping her hands over her apron as she leaned over the counter. "You're early today." She commented. "Bunking off work, hmm?"

"Well, you know me," he shrugged, offering an exaggerated wink. "I'm a rebel."

It did the trick, Addison snorting with laughter. It was something new he'd discovered only recently, and it was the most adorable thing he'd ever heard. She'd confessed it only happened rarely, normally when she was around people she really trusted, Zed making it his mission to get her to laugh like that as often as possible, and delighting whenever it occurred. "Sure thing." She shook her head, strolling back to the till. "So what'll it be today, _rebel_?" She teased, tongue poking out between her teeth.

Zed hummed, perusing the display for a moment. "Let's try...the citrus tart, and... one of the rose cupcakes." He thought for a second. "Oh, and Zoey wanted some more of the cinnamon spice macarons, if they're still available, so two of those and two...spinach and ricotta tarts." He finished, ticking off the order on his fingers.

"I'm guessing you want a usual coffee with all of that?" She asked, punching it in as he nodded. "So, that's a citrus tart, rose cupcake, two spice macarons and two spinach tarts with a vanilla latte…$36.96." She declared, raising an eyebrow as he handed over his card for her to swipe. "You sure you don't just want me to package up some sugar cubes as a side dish?" She teased, already bending down to get to work.

Zed pouted, playful as he stretched over to peek at her. "What's that supposed to mean, hmmm?"

She laughed, turning away to fulfil the order. "Nothing, nothing!" She sashayed away, skirt swishing ever so slightly as she sauntered towards the back. "Just with all these pastries you order, your dentist must do impressive business." She said as she put together his coffee.

Zed cocked his head, "Are you saying you're not taken by my brilliant smile?" He asked, flashing a grin in her direction.

His heart stumbled over an extra beat as she blushed, glancing at him through her eyelashes. "I wouldn't say that…" her eyes sparkled. "Like I said, your dentist does a fine job to keep it that way with your snacking habits."

"Oh, well…" he searched for a witty response. "I'm glad to know my flossing paid off." The second it was out of his mouth, he cringed.

The awkward silence only lasted a beat, Addison looking back over her shoulder. "Ah yes, because as we all know, flossing is the magical cure for all dental ails." She said, gently placing his cup down in front of him.

"Ah, so you know the secret too." He nodded solemnly. They stared at each other for a long, drawn out second, before each of them burst into peals of laughter, that little snort coming back as Addison lost herself to hysterics, Zed unable to tear his gaze away.

_I love you so much._

He sighed inwardly, cursing his last missed opportunity again as Addison began to compose herself. He'd never blame Zoey- never, especially not when she had no control over that situation- but he couldn't help wishing it had been any other day. Just one day difference...and it could have changed everything.

He'd known Addison for months. Been crazy about her for almost as long. And loved her so deeply, time didn't matter anymore. He just wanted to be hers. To hold her, and tell the world that he was her boyfriend and that he loved her more than life itself.

And he blew his shot.

"Hey," her touch dragged him into reality as she gingerly grasped his hand, brow furrowed as she looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" He jerked, spine ramrod straight. "O-Oh. Nothing." He stammered. Addison's expression didn't shift. "Just…" he slumped. "There was...something. Something I really wanted. _Needed_. I...it was a once in a lifetime kind of thing and...I blew it." His shoulders curled, a lump forming in his throat. "I missed my shot."

"...Says who?" She asked. He glanced up as footsteps reached his ears. Addison's shoes clicked against the tiled floor as she joined him in front of the counter, his gaze magnetized to their hands as her fingers tangled with his.

"What?"

"Who says you missed your shot?" She asked. Zed's breathing stopped as she looked down to her shoes. "I don't...I can't pretend to know what this is all about," she faltered, licking her lower lip, "but...there's nothing that says whatever it was _has_ to be a one-time chance." She swallowed. "If you missed out the first time, then...find a second time. Or...make one." She hesitated again. "If...If it's something you really want...you shouldn't have to give up on it. Not if it's important to you."

Her words struck to the core of his being.

_Find a second time._

_A second time...make one…_

_Make a second time._

_Shouldn't have to give up on it._

He pulled her in for a hug, clinging tightly to her as the flame of hope began to burn brighter, swelling to a true fire as she clung back just as tight, his lips brushing the top of her head as Addison snuggled into his chest, pulling back with shining eyes as he nodded, squeezing her hands with a soft whisper of thanks.

Her words lingered in his mind for the rest of their evening together, playing through the comfortable silences and casual conversations. They rippled through his brain as he picked up Zoey, listening to her chatter on about her school day and her friends and the cheer squad and how Coach Bucky's cousin had been by to help and she was just the _coolest_ and the rest of the things he usually tried to focus on; all of it drifted in one ear and out the other, Addison's words still occupying his attention.

He twirled his phone in his hand, beer resting on the table as he pulled up his texts with Eliza, hesitating for a second before tapping out a message.

_-Do you think if you want something_  
_you should fight for it?_

_**-What kind of question is that?**_

_**-Are you reading philosophy books again?**_

_-Just humour me. If you really want_  
_something, should you fight for it,_  
_or just let fate take its course?_

_**-Well...it depends on what you want.**_

_**-And how badly you want it.**_

_**-If it's something that could affect another person,  
you need to take into account if *they* would be  
okay with it. If not...maybe leave well alone.**_

_-And if they are?_

_-Okay with it, I mean._

_**-Then I don't see any reason not to fight for it.**_

_**-I mean, if you don't, then you mustn't really care  
about it all that much, right? I mean, if you did,  
wouldn't you stop at nothing to get that thing?**_

_**-If you care about something, then you give it  
everything you've got. No matter how hard it  
might seem.**_

Zed read her words over. Then he read them again.

Addison's words echoed in his skull, overlaying Eliza's texts.

_-That...makes a lot of sense._

_-Thanks Liza._

_**-Right. You gonna tell me what all this  
was about?**_

_**-Zed?**_

_**-Whatever. Night loser.**_

_-Night Liza. _

The light of his phone shut off, Zed falling back onto the couch as his eyes slid shut. Visions of blonde hair, blue eyes, and small, delicate hands, toying with a silver and ruby pendant danced beneath his eyelids.

_"Who says you missed your shot?"_

Zed smiled.

* * *

It took him another two weeks to get his courage together, but eventually, as the bitterness of midwinter struck with a vengeance, Zed was ready to try again.

He hummed as he strolled down the street, taking a deep breath before he rounded the corner, hesitating under the street lights. He'd filled Eliza in after she'd nagged him for a full three days solid and, aside from getting a whack on the head for not telling her about his first attempt, she was happy that he was giving it another try, reassuring him that this time would work out. He clung to that reassurance more than he cared to admit as he crunched through the snow towards Addison's shop.

It was still dark, one of the downsides of the winter months, and the snow was still lazily drifting around him. He'd been spending more time with Addison than ever, lately. He'd been worried for a while, the dark nights so unsafe for anyone, and a primal fear built in his gut at the thought of Addison out there alone when something could happen. But she pointed out that the other months passed with nary a worry, and it was unlikely to happen again. As much as her pink store front attracted attention, it also acted as a deterrent to loiterers and wannabe gangsters; none of them would be caught dead outside a baby pink shop, after all. He'd conceded the point, but as a compromise, had insisted on walking her to the bus stop a few times after that, just to be sure.

He hadn't intended for it to happen that way, his overprotective nature something Zoey complained about on a frequent basis, yet Addison was unbothered. He'd blushed redder than ever when she'd confessed that she found it charming, her own cheeks ablaze when she'd mumbled the admission. And so, staying to walk her home soon found itself as part of his routine. His heart raced as Zed crossed the street, wondering if maybe after that night, he could hold her hand as they walked together, maybe even let her cuddle into his side against the cold, or the rain. His umbrella was awfully small after all...

But none of that was important. Not really. He shifted from foot to foot, frowning at the floor as snow dusted the shoulders of his black coat. All of that stuff...it was the details. Unimportant. Trivial.

What mattered was the way his heart fluttered just being in the same room as her. The way he wanted to make her smile every day, and how just the sight of her frown, or her sadness, made something ache deep inside in a way he couldn't define. The way he lived for her laugh, and just wanted to bask in her presence as often as he could. The way he trusted nobody else as much as he trusted her.

He thought of all those reasons, and Zed knew he had to try. He had to at the very least tell Addison how he felt. How he'd felt so much for her for so long. It was all but bursting out of his chest.

And it terrified him.

Nevertheless, he had to do it. And if there was even the slightest hint she might want him back, if there was the faintest chance he might finally get to start a future with her...well, that was just a bonus. An amazing, incredible, heartstopping bonus, but a bonus nonetheless. His main goal was to tell Addison, to be honest with her and open his heart to her the same way she'd done for him.

She deserved that much.

With that thought, Zed's feet moved forwards across the icy pavements and turned down the street, jogging as best he could. The world blurred around him as he let his feet carry him without thinking, too busy planning out the best words to say to her to show the depths of his love.

Then he stopped.

Zed looked up. He squinted, spinning around despite his feet nearly sliding out underneath and sending him sprawling. Somehow, for the first time ever, he'd missed the shop. The pink wood was several paces back down the street, and somehow he'd walked right past it. He frowned, glancing up and down the street as if it held the clues to solve his confusion. It didn't make any sense. He'd come to Addison's shop so often, it should have been second nature.

Zed doubled back, as something slithered around in his gut, swallowing hard as the darkness pressed in around him. The streets were so empty when he finished work. For the first time, the solitude made him so very, very uncomfortable.

Then he froze. Ice crackled out from his skull, shooting down his spine and seeping into every vein.

The lights were off.

They were never off this early.

They shouldn't be off.

Lightning flared up his spine.

Frost that had nothing to do with the weather flooded his system, every vein chilled to the core as he rushed back to the store front. His heart leapt into his throat as he finally saw the shattered front door and, just barely visible in the dark shadows within, several tables tipped over onto their side, chairs scattered around.

Then he heard a scream.

Zed was pretty sure he blacked out for a moment. The next thing he knew he was inside the bakery, the door swinging off its hinges and his knuckles stinging and sore. Addison's head snapped up from where she was struggling against two men, eyes wide and wet and frantic.

One of the little gang snarled, pulling away to glare at the intruder. "Who the hell a-?" His question cut off as Zed threw a punch. The guy crashed to the floor, head slamming into a table. Before he could react Zed ran forward. Swinging his leg back he aimed an almighty kick. It connected and the guy went down.

"Look out!" Addison called. Zed spun to find another one lunging for him. Silver glinted in the darkness. He sidestepped the blade, hooking his foot around to trip them. This one was smarter though. They stumbled but didn't fall, pivoting and slashing at Zed, forcing him back as he dodged.

Arms suddenly wrapped around his neck from behind.

Black spots burst across his vision and he saw a wicked flash in the dark. He spun, and suddenly he could breathe again. He threw whatever was on his back over his head. Another goon, now with a knife in his shoulder, was sent sprawling into a set of stacked chairs. Staggering back, Zed turned only to crash to the floor, head snapping sideways.

A crushing weight dropped onto his chest. His head ricocheted off the tiles. His ears were ringing. Through his spinning vision he could make out the silhouette of another thug above him, fists pummelling wherever they could reach. Snarling, Zed snapped his arm up. The heel of his hand whipped out. There was a sharp crack. The weight over him halved in an instant. He threw himself up, tossing a punch of his own. The guy fell away, and with a second punch he was out.

He scrabbled back to his feet to find Addison foot connecting to one of her captor's groin. He doubled over but she didn't stop thrashing in their hold, her elbow slamming into another's gut and her fist smashing a third's nose. But there were just too many for her; whenever one went down the others would rise. It was a never ending cycle as they struggled back and forth behind the counter.

She screamed and Zed ran. Racing forward he vaulted the broken glass display, tackling one man to the floor. His intervention spurred Addison on, as he heard her shriek and several grunts follow shortly after. Someone landed on his back but only for a second until they were gone. A distinctly male voice cursed behind him. Still, he didn't have time to see what happened. He was too focused on punching the bastard who was unlucky enough to be underneath him. When the guy stopped squirming, he got up, spinning on his heel.

There were still three of them left, another one downed by Addison who was grappling with the remaining criminals. She was being forced to back up, one brandishing a wicked piece of glass in her face.

"Just give us the cash, _sweetheart_, and no one get's hurt. Well," he paused to chuckle. "Not much."

"Fuck off!" Addison spat. The guy snarled and lunged, but she quickly brought her foot up between his legs, sending him crumpling before her heel slammed into his face with a distinctive crack. In the same second the other two ran forwards, Zed leapt in front of her, towering over the remaining criminals. The two stared as he stood, hands balled into fists and chest heaving. As one, they froze in place.

"You wanna try it? Really?" He growled. One had enough common sense to shake his head, already backing up and inching towards the door. The guy on the floor groaned, stirring and beginning to push himself up. But, with a quick kick to the head, he was silenced again. Addison's laboured breathing only fuelled the rage in his heart. He lunged forwards, grabbing the remaining thug by the front of his shirt and slamming him into the wall. "Who the hell are you, huh?" He snarled. The guy choked and gasped, scrabbling at Zed's hand. White hot fury seared through his brain. He slammed him back into the plaster again. "I said: _who the hell are you?"_

"Not...telling...shit." the man gasped. "Ps- Psycho…"

"Oh, I'll show you psycho…" Zed lifted his fist up, then the wail of sirens filled the air. Addison let out a choked sob, hands flying to her mouth as Zed tossed the idiot aside, satisfaction flaring as he let out a pained cry, hurrying to gather Addison to his side.

"Police!" A new voice called out, a heavy boot kicking the door to the shop hard enough that it finally snapped off its hinge, swinging dangerously as several officers piled into the room. One already had their weapon out, the other two rushing in just behind them. "Stay where you are!"

Zed raised one of his hands, the other keeping Addison cradled to his chest as she did the same. One of the unarmed officers hurried over to them as their colleagues collected the collapsed men, the only one still standing trying to bolt before being tazed and collapsing onto the floor in a heap, quickly cuffed along with his friends.

"Are you the one who placed the call?" The officer asked. Addison nodded, chest hitching.

"I...yes. I...they broke in. I- I didn't know what to do, they were wrecking everything and-and-!"

"How about we take this outside?" She said, gentle and soothing as she began to guide Addison through the wreckage that had once been the shop. She paused for a second, staring at Zed with narrowed eyes. "And you are?"

"Z-Zed." Addison spoke before Zed could utter a sound. "His name is Zed. He's...he's my…" she paused. "I know him." She settled on. "We're f-friends. He...he came to help."

"Is this true?" She turned to Zed as Addison curled in on herself.

Zed nodded. "I- I was coming by like usual when I saw what was happening and…" his nails dug into his palms. "I couldn't just stand by and do nothing." He growled, glaring as the men were led away.

The officer studied him a second longer, then relaxed ever so slightly, nodding. "Alright. Why don't you come along?" She said, already leading Addison away, Zed not even half a step behind.

Together, the two left the shop and were brought over to the police car, red and blue lights glowing in the dark of the winter night. Several people were looking out of their windows or peeking from doorways at the chaos going on, irritation bubbling under Zed's skin as they all gawked without shame. But he couldn't be focused on that.

His focus was instead on the way Addison was being pulled aside by the officer, another one stepping between them as he moved to go after her. "Hey! What're you-!?"

"Sir, I need you to take a step back." A young woman said, placing her hand firmly in the centre of his chest. "Sir-!" She stepped into his path as he tried to move around her.

"Addy- she's...she's just been through...I need to be with her!"

"I understand you're upset, but right now she's busy giving a statement to my colleague over there, and it's important that she does that alone." The police officer said. "That way we can process it as evidence and you can both be on your way." She said, her words barely penetrating the fog in his brain as he craned his neck to see Addison around the people milling about. "Now, I'm going to need your statement."

"What?" He groaned as the woman gave him a blank stare, dragging a hand through his hair as his breath misted in front of him. "Fine, I guess. What do you want to know?"

"Your name?"

"Zed Necrodopolous." He spelled it out letter by letter as her eyes went wide, folding his arms across his chest as he followed up with his age and profession.

"And how do you know the young lady over there?"

_She's the love of my life._

"She's my friend." He said instead. "We've known each other for a few months now."

"I see." The officer jotted it all down. "And what happened, from your perspective?"

"I was coming to see Addison after work like normal. We usually hang out as she closes up for the evening, and then I walk her to the bus. But when I came by the lights were off." His hands were clenching into fists again. "Addy...she never turns the lights off before she absolutely has to. But the whole place was dark and she was supposed to be open for another half an hour." A muscle jumped in his jaw. "I knew it wasn't right."

"So what happened next?"

"I rushed over, and I saw the door was broken in. The- the glass had been all smashed, and I noticed the tables were turned over. Then…" nausea welled up in his throat. "I heard her scream." His voice was hoarse.

When had his hands started to shake?

"That must have been hard," the police officer was so gentle, but it grated against his nerves. "What did you do then?"

Zed shrugged. "I blacked out. Next thing I...I was inside the shop. I think...maybe I kicked in the door, I dunno. But…" he swallowed. "I saw Addison being...restrained by those...those _monsters_." He shuddered. "I had to get her out of there. One of them...they came at me and...it started a fight." His whole body was shaking. "I just had to protect her."

"And you did." She jotted down his words. "One of the men...he had a stab wound." She said slowly. "Do you know how that happened?"

Zed ran over the events, going over the details of what went on with each of the attackers, recounting it all as best he could from multiple angles over and over until the officer was satisfied. She stepped back, and suddenly, there she was.

Addison was stood on her own by one of the police cars. Her arms were wrapped around her middle, head bowed as she trembled, breath misting in the air as snow landed across her shoulders and settled in her hair, now half loose from its ponytail in all the commotion. Her shoulders curled in, and she had her eyes screwed shut.

He didn't wait another second.

Zed turned and ran over, collecting Addison into his arms and tipping her chin up. His pulse was still thundering in his ears as she gasped and sank into his hold. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" He asked, terror gripping him.

"No, I-I don't think so." Her hands rested over his heart and he wrapped an arm around her waist, still running his gaze over every feature for even the smallest scrape or bruise. She looked up with large, crystal pools, her touch featherlight as he gathered her closer. "You saved me." She whispered. "You saved me. Zed…" she started shivering, "what...how did you…?"

"The lights were off." He mumbled. "You never turn the lights off until you're finished and locking up. I...it was too early for that to be true." He looked away, swallowing hard. "I knew something wasn't right."

"You noticed that?"

"Of course I did."

"I...I…" she clung to his shirt, burying her face into his chest and snuggling. "They came in just before you showed up. I...I told them to leave, said they weren't welcome. Th-that CCTV was here and they'd be caught." Her trembling got worse. "They said it didn't matter."

"Addy…"

"They started trashing the place so I called the police to get them done for- for vandalism but then...one of them pulled out the knife. I-I wasn't afraid but there were so many of them that...they just grabbed me and put it to my...to my…" her hand came and wrapped her around her throat.

Black rage rolled in his gut.

"I kicked him away, but...they said I had to give them money. I- I wasn't...I couldn't do it, but, they started saying...other things…" she shuddered. "If you hadn't shown up..._Zed_…"

"It's okay. It's okay." He murmured, glaring over at the cop cars now holding the five _things_ that had dared to hurt Addison that way. "They're never coming near you again. They're gone. They won't come back."

_I'll make damn sure of _that_._

Addison threw herself into his arms and he wrapped himself around her, mumbling sweet nothings into her soft blonde hair. His grip only tightened as she sniffled into his chest.

"There were so many of them…" she whispered.

"It's all over now. You're safe." He mumbled, rocking her back and forth as the lights flashed around them. She looked up, blue eyes wide and glistening as she cradled his jaw.

"You're hurt…"

"It's okay." He whispered.

She lowered her gaze. "This is all my fault." She whispered, and he could already see the tears snaking down her cheeks. "I was...it's all my fault." She pressed a hand to her mouth, now shaking in his embrace.

"Addison…" He mumbled her name into her hair as she let out a shuddering breath and buried herself in his chest, apologies spilling from her lips on an endless loop, tearing his heart apart with every syllable. "Shh, shh, it's okay Addison. Addy...it's okay." He said, rocking them side to side as the police moved around them. "It's not your fault, none of this is on you. It's not your fault, beautiful."

"But...if I'd been more careful...or I'd just-"

"It is not. Your. Fault." Zed cut across her, firm as he lifted her face cradling her cheek as he tipped her head back so their eyes could meet. "You did everything right, okay? You called the police, you kept yourself safe. You didn't take unnecessary risks. You had security in place. You did everything right." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "The only people to blame are those..._disgusting_ lowlifes who thought this was okay. They are the only people in the wrong here, alright?"

"But-"

"No buts." He shushed her, wiping away the tears as they spilled down her cheeks. "Come on, Addy, say it for me." She was trembling so violently, and now that he looked he could see the faintest red line against her neck, just above where her necklace sat. She shook her head. "Addy...beautiful," the endearment slipped out without warning. He couldn't bring himself to care. "Come on, beautiful...you need to say it. For you."

"I...it…" Addison stammered. "It wasn't my fault." She whispered. Her grip twisted in the fabric of his shirt. She looked up, more tears pooling in those blue, blue eyes of hers. "It...really wasn't my fault?"

"It wasn't your fault." He said. And with that, Addison crumpled, shoulders shaking as he bundled her into his chest, the red and blue lights still flashing in the darkness, and wanting nothing more than to protect her from so much more than just the snow still falling down around them in the dark of the night.

* * *

The attack took a lot out of both of them.

The CCTV system had saved them both a lot of trouble, thankfully; confirming their stories and condemning the men who'd attacked and tried to rob Pretty & Pink. The whole thing was brutal enough to make the local news, though a few phone calls with a very angry Eliza quickly warded off any interview requests, Bonzo's imposing figure at the door helping turn away those who'd dared to come over in person.

Addison and Zed were still spending most of their time together. In the days after it all they'd practically been glued to each other's side, an itch building under his skin whenever she was gone from his sight for too long, never mind leaving the safety of his arms. In turn, Addison had confessed to fearing they were going to come back, or worse, and feeling secure only when he held her. Something Zed was more than willing to do until she felt okay again.

Which they did, eventually. It took time, no doubt not helped by Zed's general reluctance to be away from Addison anyway, but they began to creep back to their normal routines. Slowly.

Almost.

Zed still hadn't been back to the shop yet, Addison instead asking to meet up in other places, something he was more than willing to oblige her with. So, instead of their usual routine, they switched it up, spending the days strolling around the mall, or poking around a charity shop, occasionally stopping by each other's house (Zed enforcing an abrupt spring clean regardless of his sister's teasing as she stopped around after school that week).

Zed's protective nature had kicked into overdrive. He refused to leave Addison's side if he could help it, and never when there was even a hint of it getting dark out. He'd caught himself glaring at more than one stranger, an arm draped across her shoulders as she huddled into his side. She refused to talk about the night, or how she was coping, despite him gently probing her for answers on more than one occasion. She just clammed up, mumbling under her breath and looking away. The only clear thing she would talk about is how grateful she was he'd been there for her, before cuddling closer.

Zed had dreamed of holding her in his arms for so long.

They always said to be careful what you wish for.

His thoughts lingered across the issue as he finished up his latest piece for his client- a simple Celtic knot across their ribs, a fairly simple job all things considered- and helped wrap it for them, giving them the standard instructions on keeping it clean and the like as they hopped down from his work station, letting his mind wander back to Addison completely.

She was never far from his thoughts these days.

He stretched again. It had been a while since they'd last seen each other, much longer than usual. He'd invited her over for a family dinner a week before, introducing her to his dad and Zoey, who had been thrilled to discover her 'amazing cheer coach' was friends with Zed, spending the entire dinner babbling to Addison about something that went right over Zed's head as he tried to ignore the knowing looks his dad was sending him over his glass of wine.

At the end of the night, she'd let him walk her to her car and, just before getting in, she'd reached up and pecked his cheek, murmuring that she didn't know what she'd do without him. The entire thing had left him dumbstruck, gaping like a fool in his drive for several minutes until his dad and giggling sister called him back inside.

Unfortunately, since then their schedules just hadn't synched up, Addison busy with work for Pretty & Pink, and Zombietown getting a rush of new clients as the New Years' Resolutions started to pile in for their supposedly life changing tattoos. It was a pain, but it was also life, and until the shop reopened, there wasn't much either of them could do about it.

His thoughts were derailed as Eliza poked her head in, tossing a rubber band ball at his head before jerking her head back towards the door. "You've got a walk in." She said, smirking as she ducked away again. Zed bit back a groan, standing to go see who it was. He already had a full day booked out, he didn't know what Eliza was thinking letting a-

And his mind screeched to a staggering halt.

Zed gaped as Addison stood by the front desk, two large boxes in hand. She was looking lazily around the room, leaning in to examine some of Bonzo's work that was displayed on the wall. His brain jarred, trying to process the fact that _Addison_ was in _Zombietown_, before his senses kicked back into gear, working overtime as a frantic panic gripped him, spotting Eliza peeking over with far too much interest, Bonzo hardly anymore discreet. He ripped the gloves off his hands, or at least tried to; cursing under his breath as it turned halfway, sticking to itself as he desperately tried to shake it off, smacking his elbow into the wall as he flailed. After some more arm waving and clattering into the wall more times than he cared to admit, Zed managed to dump his gloves, brushing down his sweaty palms on his jeans. Making sure his gun was set aside properly one last time, Zed immediately jogged over, sidestepping Eliza as she headed to the register too.

"Hey," He greeted. Immediately Addison turned and a smile broke out over her face.

"Hey!" She replied. The boxes wobbled a little and he steadied them, already drawing the top one off the stack. "Oh, there's no need-!"

"It's not a problem." Zed insisted, setting it on the desk beside them. He coughed, trying to lean across and ignore the smirk Eliza wore as she slowly retreated towards the back of the parlour. "So, what brings you to these parts?"

"Oh!" She blushed a deep rose that had Zed's mouth going dry. "I, well," she paused. "I wanted to say thank you for everything you did for me. With...those guys and...yeah. So," she held up the second box. "I brought you these! It's not much, but it's about all I'm good for so," she shrugged awkwardly, rocking on her heels.

"Don't say that," Zed murmured, boxes forgotten. He stepped before her, taking the second box away before catching her hands in his. "You're amazing, Addison." He said, eyes lidded as he stared into hers. "You're really, really amazing."

"Zed…" Addison's voice was breathy as she stepped closer, their toes almost touching as she looked up into his eyes. Her fingers curled around his. "I…" she trailed off. "You're so wonderful." She murmured.

"I have great inspiration." He whispered, reaching to brush some golden hair back behind her ear. Her breathing hitched and her grip tightened. The air around them grew thicker and his eyes darted to her mouth as her tongue darted out to wet her lips, his own going very dry at the sight. "Addy…" he mumbled, unsure of what he was going to say next, static beginning to buzz at the back of his head.

Before he could get any words out however, a huge clatter echoed through the parlour. Addison leapt back, eyes wide as her hands slipped from his grip, both of them whirling around. Zed couldn't stop the scowl on his face as Bonzo stood, half crouched over a box of new deliveries that had just gone tumbling to the floor. His friend offered a sheepish smile, only serving to deepen his frown. Almost in response, Bonzo scooped up their supplies and took off like a shot, leaving only the silence save for the vague whisper of the radio and possibly some snickering from Eliza, though that might have been his imagination.

Fighting a grimace, he turned back to Addison, who had ducked behind her hair again, hands clasped by her front as her cheeks flared a captivating red. Zed took a deep breath. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright. I'm sure it's part of working in a tattoo parlour, right?" She offered him a smile that had his stomach tying in knots. "Nothing to apologise for."

"C-Cool." He winced at his own stammer. "So...erm," he searched for something to talk about, all too aware of the eyes trained on them as they burned holes in the back of his skull. "How's things with...the shop?" He asked after a long, tense silence.

Addison wilted. "I...it's…" she sighed. "It's complicated." She said. "Things...it's not quite what I thought would happen."

"What do you mean?" He gently took her hands in his. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…" she shrugged, scuffing her shoe against the floor. "It didn't seem so bad at the time, but...they did...they did a lot of damage. More than I thought. The insurance is paying for most of it, so that's not a problem, and the civil stuff takes care of the rest, but it's just...the time. I- I have to hire so many people and figure out how to fix it all and, they can't give me estimated time frames until I settle on a company to work with and…" she cut herself off, slumping inwards. "It's a bit of a mess right now."

"Addy…" he didn't hesitate to pull her into a hug. Her busy schedule made all the more sense. "Addy, beautiful I...I'm sorry. If I'd known-"

"It's not your fault." She said, laying her palms flat on his chest and staring up at him. "You taught me that." She whispered, his breath catching at how close she was, his arms around her waist. "I...I wouldn't be coping half as well without you, Zed." She said, leaning in even closer, his grip tightening around her middle. Addison's lashes fluttered, her eyes lingering on his mouth as he wet his lips. "You're my hero." The words were just barely audible.

"Addy…"_ I love you._

Something rattled behind him and the two jumped apart. Zed's head whipped around, jaw dropping as he saw Eliza standing there, an upturned box in her hands. "Woops. Sorry about that." She winked at him, Addison skittering back with flushed cheeks as Zed flipped Eliza off out of her sight. His friend just smiled brighter, sneaking forwards to steal a cupcake, Bonzo clearly smothering laughter from nearby.

He scowled at his friends as Bonzo ducked back behind the curtain, Eliza giving a smug smile and jaunty salute as she took off towards the back. He turned to Addison, looking as she peered around the parlour.

"So...this is your place, huh?" She asked, looking over the art hanging on the walls and the dark green and black colour scheme, shots of maroon and purple scattered throughout.

"Yeah, it's a little bit dark sometimes but-"

"I love it." She declared. Zed's excuse died in his throat as she beamed. "It's so..._you_." She settled on, her tongue poking out between her teeth as she grinned. "I get the hair colour now." Reaching a hand up to ruffle his emerald locks.

"Oi!" He nudged her, laughing as she giggled. "I'll have you know this is high fashion!" He said, bumping their hips together. She smiled up at him and his heart fluttered. "Are you saying you don't like it?" He pouted, distracting his thoughts from the way his blood was beginning to pound under his skin.

"I never said that!" Her defense was incredible quick, both of them turning just a little bit pinker as Addison wrung her hands together. "Just that it makes all the more sense." She nodded towards the two troublemakers who disappeared into the back. "Is it like a work requirement?"

"More just tradition." He ran a hand through his hair absently. "We all dyed our hair as a thing in college, and just ran with it. When we opened this place together, well, it was just how it was. But after a while, the other guys and gals who came in started doing it too, so…" he shrugged. "Zombietown artists all have green hair."

"That's really interesting." She sidled closer. "What was the thing in college then? That started it?"

And now Zed was _really_ blushing. "We got drunk and decided to bet on who could do the most backflips. Winner decided the hair colour." He muttered.

"Oh." She bit her lip. "That's...inventive." She settled on. He bumped her hip, smiling as she laughed and bumped him back. "Well, for what it's worth...it really suits you."

"Yeah?" He leaned up against her a little more.

"Yeah." She agreed, resting their shoulders together, standing by his side as she gazed up. In the half light, the ruby necklace glittered softly against her throat. Her voice was soft, and he wasn't sure who moved first, but their fingers were tangled together before he could finish blinking.

The air thickened around them, Addison squeezing his hand as Zed squeezed back. Everything felt warmer. Almost too warm. He could feel the heat build, flames licking inside his chest as Addison seemed to get closer, close enough he could count her lashes as her eyes began to flutter shut.

A clatter from outside had them spring apart for a third time, Addison's hand falling away from his as she shuffled several steps back. She coughed, looking around again. "Th-this is all your stuff, then?" She asked, pointing to the wall nearest the door.

Zed shook his head. "Nah, that's Bonzo's work. He's known for the more...abstract stuff. You know, watercolour styles and the like." He slowly turned her, pointing to the wall closest to the window. "That's my work."

"Can I…?" she trailed off and he nodded, watching for a second as she crossed the room- so out of place yet fitting in so perfectly- to inspect his art. He'd never been as nervous, yet comfortable having someone look over his pieces before. "These are…" she leaned up to look at him. "These are beautiful, Zed." He joined her, letting her gather her thoughts for a second. "You're...you're an amazing artist Zed. Truly." She smiled. "I've never seen stuff like this before." Her gaze drifted to the art plastered on the wall before it returned to him. "You're...just amazing."

"Well, I mean…" he scratched the back of his head, chest swelling with pride and adoration. "I don't know about that, but...I do what I can."

"Well I know." She asserted, taking his hand and squeezing it. "You're incredible." They stayed like that for a moment until she drifted away, peering more closely at one of his earlier works. "So, if I ever want a tattoo, I know who to come to, then." Her eyes were so bright, for a moment Zed forgot how to speak entirely.

Thankfully, at the mention of his job- and Bonzo peeking around a curtain- he gathered his wits quickly. "Well, we do offer great service," he agreed, "and there's even a first timer discount, if you're interested." He threw her a wink, warmth bleeding through his bones as she blushed. "I'll even hold your hand if you need it, but that's a special friends and family only option."

"What makes you think you'd be my first?" She added. Her words shot straight to his groin, cheeks flaring to life at her teasing grin and sparkling eyes. Eyes that widened a second later, a deep rose blooming across her cheeks and over the bridge of her nose. "Tattoo! First tattoo!" she squeaked.

Oh.

Oh of course.

Zed swallowed around the dryness clogging his throat. "Right," he winced at the screech to his voice, coughing several times as he tried to ignore the sudden tightness in his jeans.

_Bonzo shoving his tongue down Eliza's-_

And that did the trick.

He took a deep, shaky breath. "I...I'll admit, I'm surprised." He said once he'd gathered himself. "I didn't see you as the type to enjoy tattoos."

"Oh, well," she shrugged, shuffling her feet as the pink refused to shift from her cheeks. "I just think they're beautiful. Especially on the right person." The last comment seemed more to herself than anyone else, even as it made his chest tight and heart swell. "Besides," the sparkle in her eyes returned as she leaned in close. "I'm just a _rebel_ like that." She teased.

"Of course you are." He laughed. "I don't know what I was thinking." He bumped their shoulders, both giggling together.

Addison's phone beeped and she pulled it out, reluctance written over every feature. "I...I'd better get going." She finally forced the words out with a deep frown, forcing a smile onto her face that was so fake it made his whole body hurt just to look at it. "The stuff with the shop won't fix itself."

"Addy…"

She trailed her hand over his chest. "I...I hope you like the food." She ducked her head. "It's not much but...it was the least I can do, after everything you've done for me." She was backing away and he caught her around the waist before he could process his own movement.

"Hey, it's a privilege, alright?" He cradled her cheek. "Besides, it means we get to spend more time together. So as far as I'm concerned, that's a win." He whispered. Addison swallowed, but nodded, the faintest hint of a smile on her face. The urge to tell her, to just blurt it out and damn the consequences, rose up from deep inside, instincts screaming to just _tellhertellhertellher_. He opened his mouth, Addison's breathing hitching as her palm rested against his neck.

Her phone buzzed again.

They both sighed, falling forwards to press their foreheads together. "...I should get going." She mumbled.

"Yeah." He breathed, the word almost painful. "Text me when you're free, yeah?" He said, dragging himself away. "We'll do...something. Anything." He tossed her a wink. "Like the rebel children we are."

Addison giggled, brighter than any sunbeam. "Sounds like a plan." She agreed. And, with a final wave, she was gone, Zed stood by the counter as the parlour suddenly felt so much emptier and colder than it had been, the air unusually quiet and still.

It didn't last long.

"You know I meant what I said about how if you don't ask her out, I will." Eliza called. Zed's face dropped into a scowl and he threw the nearest thing to his hand across the shop. A smirk returned to his lips as he heard a yelp, laughing as colourful cursing echo out from behind the partition, heading back to work. Then he paused, doubled back and snatched up a cupcake before rushing off to start his day.

The icing tasted even more flavourful than usual as he bit into the confectionary, reminding himself to compliment Addison that evening as he wiped green frosting from the corner of his lips. Still, he couldn't get her rant about the shop out of his head. All the difficulty she was having, over something that wasn't her fault…

A slow smile grew on his face and, before they closed up for the night, he dragged Bonzo and Eliza back to his, gears turning in his mind. Before long, he was tapping out texts, clicking away at the keys, iron rods of determination coiling in his chest as the new day began to roll in.

* * *

Addison really wasn't sure what to make of Zed's last text, still tracing the letters across her phone screen as she strode towards what had been her beloved shop.

_**-{YouTube link attachment received!}**_

_**-"With a Little Help from My Friends" **_

_**by The Beatles**_

It really didn't make much sense, yet there was something about it...she felt like she was missing something important. After spending so much time with Zed, she knew he didn't do anything without a purpose. However, at least this once, she couldn't begin to fathom what had prompted him to send her that. Even her prying hadn't got a reply, despite the messages being read.

She sighed, pocketing her phone as she unlocked the front door. Her hand trembled ever so slightly, keys jangling together until she grabbed at her wrist.

She was not going to be scared.

Not anymore.

She couldn't let them take this from her. One night didn't have to destroy the memories she'd made before. Or the memories she could still make after. One night. That's all it was. She could move past it, and bring her shop back to life, make it a place for sharing joy again.

Her pulse refused to slow.

Addison cursed her body, forcing the door open as she stumbled inside, swallowing the sudden lump in her throat as she took in the space in front of her. It wasn't the first time she'd been back, but even so...her eyes still prickled as they roved the area.

The ruined tables were stacked in a corner. Those that had been broken were in a pile together, cracked tabletops and broken legs leaving them in a haphazard heap, the few still intact tucked a little further back. She'd only salvaged two.

The floor was scuffed, tiles tarnished in ways a good clean could never undo. Many were cracked, in need of replacing, and she didn't know how to begin going about getting that sorted. Never mind the display cases for the bakery had been entirely torn apart, glass smashed beyond repair and the wooden bases hardly more than splinters. The front counter was a wreck; nothing left of the glass, and the counter itself with cracks and chips missing, the hot plates damaged beyond repair.

Her eyes drifted sideways, biting down a sniffle as she looked at the wall. The white paint was chipped in several places, but her eyes wouldn't leave the rose mural, deep scrapes running through the image and destroying it forever. Addison grit her teeth as the prickle in her eyes became a burn.

She wasn't crying over this again.

Shaking herself, she pulled out her phone to tap away at some calculations. The last builder she'd contacted had given her a ridiculous price estimate, so she was still in need of someone to come and repair the floor, and the table problem still hadn't been resolved; even if she bought new ones, that left her with the old scraps she wouldn't be able to get rid off, at best selling the remaining intact ones but it would hardly change the real problem. Then she had to get the wall redone, see if there were any painters around willing to take up the job; the professionals had refused outright, but maybe a legitimate artist would...but it would cost so much more…plus getting a more thorough security system...

A knock had her whirling around, the tension draining from her body as Zed peered through the glass, opening the door without a word. She never failed to feel better when he was around, his presence alone a soothing balm to the endless worry and stress knotted in her gut. He was looking around as he crossed the room to her side, the missing jingle of the now-absent bell strange as the door swung closed behind him.

"Hey." He whispered, blowing out a heavy sigh.

"Hey." She wasn't sure what to say, arms falling limp at her sides as he turned slowly on the spot, taking it all in as she had only seconds before. His brow was furrowed, and despite everything, a small part of her wanted to smile, knowing he cared so much about it all even though he had no obligations to. He was just that kind of guy.

_A perfect one._

"This is…" he shook his head. "It didn't seem so bad in the moment…but this..." he mumbled, taking her hands and squeezing them lightly. "I...I'm so sorry, Addy."

"Not your fault." She mumbled, watching as his fingers curled around hers, thumb stroking the back of her own as her heart fluttered uncontrollably, feet drawing her closer to him. Needing to be closer to him. "Just...wish it hadn't happened in the first place, y'know?" She said, Zed silent as she spoke, waiting patiently. "Like...I come here and...it feels like a scar."

"Addy…"

"I know it's probably silly. But this was somewhere I always felt so happy. It made me happy, because I got to make other people happy. And now all of this...it's not just a bad memory, it's like...it's etched itself into the walls and I can't make it go away because...I'm not happy in here. Not when I- I can still _see_ it. But I don't know what to do about it." She rubbed her forehead, days of lost sleep lingering as a headache behind her eyes. "I must sound nuts…"

"No." Zed was firm as a hand slid around her middle, dragging her to his chest for a warm, welcome hug. Addison sinking into it without hesitation, her eyes drifting closed as his palm slid up and down her back, the other releasing her hand to weave through her hair. "It makes perfect sense Addy. I just- I hate that it's happened." His grip tightened, and she'd never felt safer. "I just hate I couldn't stop this."

"I...Zed…" the words wouldn't come. She craned her neck up, and the urge to kiss away his frown was overwhelming. He was so close, it wouldn't take much; stretching onto her tiptoes to close the tiny gap, finally show him just how special he was to her; show him how he made her heart race like nobody else, how he brightened the cloudiest of days and made her excited about every new morning.

She cradled his jaw. "I…" _Do it. Just do it._ "I…" he held her hand in place. "You've already done so much." She whispered. "I...I don't know what I'd do without you." _I never want to be without you._

"You'll never have to be." It took his reply for her to realise she'd spoken her last thought aloud. He shook himself, fingers still flexing against her waist. "So...how has it been...going? The progress?"

She could lie. She could.

"...Non-existent." She admitted. "Since it was in the papers, everyone's either charging a ridiculous quote, or won't touch the job with a ten foot barge pole." She threw her hand towards the wall. "Some of it I don't even know where to begin...putting this place together when it was just an empty unit was one thing, but _this_?" She buried her face in his chest. "I don't know where to even start." The confession fell from her lips with an ease she didn't expect.

Zed seemed to always have that effect on her.

She liked it.

He hummed, and a featherlight kiss brushed the top of her hair, so light she wondered if it was merely wishful thinking as he stepped back, still holding her hands. "Well...I don't know much about building work, but...I might be able to help with that last problem." His words didn't make sense, and she had to fight a whimper as he let go of her hands, walking backwards towards the door. "I mean, why hire out to a shitty business…" he pushed open the door and waved at something outside. "When you can get by with a little help from your friends?"

"He's got a point." A familiar voice chimed in, stepping under his arm and into the shop. Addison's jaw dropped as Bree rushed over, bundling her into a hug. She turned and gasped, looking around the shop before cradling Addison's face in her hands. "You aren't fixing this place up by yourself, alright? If those businesses are too dumb to take up the job, then we can show them and do it ten times better!" She promised, clapping her hands before jumping on her in a hug.

"Bu- you-" Addison's brain was still trying to catch up. "You were in _Chicago_!"

"I called her." Zed said, still by the doorway. He tilted his head. "And, well…" he stepped back, his friends also stepping inside, Eliza shaking snow out of her hair as she did so, Bonzo towering over her as he looked around the place, setting down several bags as he crossed the threshold. Following them came Bucky, as well as Zed's Dad, and even his little sister, Zoey. "I may have made a few more whilst I was at it."

"Zed...I..._what_?" She tried to pick up her jaw off the floor, glancing between all the faces as they turned to her. Her eyes were drawn back to Zed. "But...Zombietown…"

"Our guys aren't gonna complain about a day off. And we certainly aren't either." Zed was picking his way through the crowd back to her side.

"Especially if there's food in-" Eliza was cut off by a swift and unsubtle elbow from Bonzo.

Zed ignored them. "I know that you can do it all yourself. You're strong, and brave, and amazing." His smile had her knees threatening to buckle. "But you don't have to. If the conventional routes aren't willing to work with you, well…" he gestured behind him. "It might be a motley crew, but we're all here. And we want to help." He promised. He turned around and scanned the group, finally finding his Dad. "Did you get the stuff?" He asked. His Dad nodded, Addison more lost than ever as he and Bucky- she could have _sworn_ he'd said he wasn't in town either- disappeared for the briefest moment, coming back with a wide array of tools; saws, brushes, hammers, screwdrivers; not to mention so, _so_ many paint cans.

Everything she could ever need to rebuild it all as good as new.

"We might not be professionals, but…" Zed leaned down in a half bow, her eyes burning for an entirely different reason as he smiled at her. "We are at your service, Princess."

Her chest was bursting, warmth that put the sun to shame welling up from deep within.

Addison gaped as he rolled up his sleeves, the others already filing in and joining them, picking up paint brushes and handing out tools to each other, Eliza yelping as a brush was thrown at her head by Bonzo, Bree giggling in the corner. But her focus was for Zed, and Zed alone.

"Where do you want us, Boss?" He asked, smiling at her as he titled his head.

And like that, everything spilled over. Her eyes filled with tears and, before she knew it, Addison was rushing forwards and throwing her arms around his neck, clinging tight as his circled her middle. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

_I love you. I love you so much._

She pulled back, reaching to cup his cheek, uncaring to the eyes watching them. "You're my hero." She whispered.

"Hardly." He was blushing. "I'm still just Zed." He promised.

"Even better." She followed the path of her thumb as she swept it over his cheekbone, colour flaring to life in its wake as his blush deepened. "My Zed…" the words tumbled from her lips without conscious thought.

"Always." He whispered, both resting their foreheads together for a long moment, seconds dragging on as the air coalesced around them, their own pocket of time where just for the briefest instant, everything was perfect again.

Because she had Zed.

Reality refused to be ignored however, the weight of everyone's knowing stares- and Bucky's raised eyebrow- eventually too heavy to ignore as they pulled apart. Zed clapped his hands. "So, what's the first order of business?"

Addison took a second, looking around the space. At what had been her safe haven.

Safe.

She was always so safe here. Everything familiar, never changing in all the time she'd run Pretty & Pink. Even before she'd moved into town, the design of her store had remained identical. A comforting sameness to the chaos of change outside in the world.

Then she looked at the people gathered around.

"Strip it all down." She declared. Everyone reacted, jaws dropping and eyes going wide. Even Zed jolted back in shock. She shook her head. "I want to strip it bare."

"Beautiful," the nickname still had her heart fluttering, "Wh-"

"Because this isn't who I want to be anymore." She shook her head, pacing around. "Not just with what happened but...I'm tired of being safe. This is...it's safe. It's always been safe, somewhere I can be okay when nothing else is. But…" she turned to them. "It's not what I want anymore. It's not who I am."

"Addy…"

She kept going. "Maybe it took the break in to make me see it, but... I don't need to hide away anymore." She let her eyes linger on Zed. ""I...I was so wrapped up in myself, I forgot that...you guys are...you're the best part of my life." She swallowed, "You show me the best parts of myself, and make me feel happy. Because we explore stuff together, and we're crazy and weird and I _love that_." She shrugged, wrapping her arms around herself to look at the now tattered roses across the wall. "No matter what, I want this to be somewhere everyone can be happy. To feel joy and _share_ it. And...you can't be happy if you're not being true to who you are." She let her gaze drift over them. So," she looked around. "I think it's time I fixed that."

No one moved for a long while, silence filling the air.

Zed was the first to step forward, a twinkle in his eyes as he reached for a scraper. "Then let's get started."

* * *

It was the best idea he'd had in a long time.

With Addison directing them all, the shop was soon stripped back to the bare bones. Walls were sanded down and repainted all in white, Eliza shaking herself off like a wet dog all over Bucky and showering him in dust, much to everyone's amusement and Bucky's outrage. Bonzo and Bree were having fun with repainting the ceiling in crisp white, Bree with a smudge of paint right across the bridge of her nose as she settled on Bonzo's shoulder, ladder abandoned somewhere as she worked the roller across.

His Dad was organising changing up the floor, already promising that they'd have the tiles removed and replaced with a polished, sandy wood before the end of the week. Zed had to look away as he'd pulled Addison in for a hug, whispering something in her ear that had her hugging him back more fiercely than he'd ever seen before. It brought a smile to his face as he returned to his own work, both him and Bucky hanging up the fairy lights in the windows together once again, despite the way her cousin kept squinting at him when he thought Zed wasn't looking.

A little while in, a car pulled up, several people Bucky and Addison addressed as the Aceys- he wasn't sure if he did or didn't want to know what that was all about- all piled in, bringing with them stacks of chairs that they'd piled into a van. Zed couldn't believe how many they'd brought, so many pastel colours staring back at him as they explained they weren't sure what she would want, so had bought them all and would just return those that were unused.

Addison had thrown herself at them in a hug, clapping her hands as she told them her idea. Within seconds, Bucky was on the phone getting her new tables, Addison picking out an array of the chairs from the van as the Aceys started carrying them in, Zed watching as he climbed down from his perch to join her.

"So...how's it going?" He asked, bumping their hips together.

"It's…" she shook her head. "It's going so wonderfully." Addison turned, grabbing his hand. "I can't thank you enough, Zed. All of this…"

"It's really nothing." He insisted. "I was happy to do it."

_Anything to make you smile like that._

"It's not nothing!" She turned so they were face to face. "Zed, I don't know anyone else who'd do something like this. Who'd even think of trying to do something like this." She glanced around as their friends and family continued to work away at bringing Pretty & Pink back to life. "You brought everyone together, you showed me that I didn't have to fight this whole thing alone, and you made all this happen. That's not nothing." She tucked herself around his middle, hugging him tight. "It's everything."

"A-Addy…" he was frozen, praying she couldn't feel his thundering pulse through his thin grey shirt. Instinct took the reins and he was soon hugging her back. "Of course I want to help." He murmured. "I want to make you happy." He sighed into her hair. "I'd do anything to make you happy."

"You're all I need for that to be true." She whispered back, and everything felt like it was slotting into place, her blue eyes blinking up as she rested her head against his chest. His fingers carded through her long blonde hair, for once loose and falling freely down her back, some white paint stuck to the golden locks from the redecorating job.

Their friends bustled around them as they stood in the centre of the shop, just holding each other and looking into each other's eyes. They didn't need words. Both of them could understand, their grips tightening ever so slightly, pulling themselves closer together until no space could exist between them.

"Hey, lovebirds!" They refused to pull apart, looking in unison over to Eliza as she rested in the doorway. "We need the Boss Lady's opinion on some stuff with the displays before Bonzo starts putting them together."

"I'll be right there." Addison promised, Eliza disappearing with a brief salute, waggling her eyebrows once Addison turned her back. "I suppose I should get back to work."

Zed ran his hand over her silken hair, letting it trail through his fingers as he spoke. "That makes two of us." He glanced around. "Anything you need me to do?"

Addison hummed, also looking over the open space. Her eyes lingered where the old rose mural used to be. "You know...yes." She rubbed her palms over his chest, the simple gesture oddly intimate. "How'd you feel about flexing those artistic muscles for a bit?"

He was already smiling before she'd finished her sentence.

* * *

Zed leaned back, letting Bonzo work his magic as vibrant colours burst to life over the stark white wall.

Addison's new vision was strikingly beautiful. A fitting choice, he figured, as she clapped her hands and gasped in awe, jogging away from where her cousin, Eliza and his Dad were helping fit the counter back into place, rebuilt with much sturdier glass and locking cabinets, far more secure than it ever had been before.

"It's amazing!" She said, sliding to a stop and watching as Bonzo's paintbrush all but danced over Zed's sketched design. "Both of you are so talented! It's exactly how I pictured it!"

He threw an arm over her shoulders. "Bonzo's the one doing most of the work. I'm just glad we can make it come to life for you." He looked back to the new mural slowly taking shape across the wall. "You have a real eye for design."

"You think?" Addison rested her head against him as he nodded, dropping a kiss to her hair as she hummed contentedly, the two of them silently watching Bonzo paint.

The rose theme was staying. It was a flower with such significance to Addison all through her life, that even with all the change and embracing the new, she wasn't going to throw away everything from her past. But the soft pastel colours were no more. Instead, a rainbow of vivid colour spread up the side of the wall, stretching towards the ceiling and across to the door. The roses were so vibrant against the white backdrop, Bonzo having made a watercolour effect that softened them into delicate blooms yet maintaining the bright colour of each petal, creating a stunning contrast of bold yet delicate flowers. It was something only Bonzo could pull off, Zed far too detail-oriented and precise, too 'by the book' and classical in his style to ever come up with something as creative as his friend had managed.

He still had no idea how he'd managed to make the wall paint work as watercolours.

Zed's eyes trailed over the roses Bonzo's brush left in its wake. Rich purple, soft yet cheery yellow, stunning orange and deep red were just a few of the colours replacing the ones soft hues of pink and blue that used to adorn the wall. His friend had taken full advantage of the creative freedom offered, and his talent was showcased to the fullest. But the best part was still to come. The one detail Addison had asked for.

As the vines trailed across the wall, roses curving along their path, they all led up to the centrepiece of the entire design. They were just sketched marks on the wall, yet to be touched by Bonzo's skilled hand, but when they were done Zed knew it was going to be a masterpiece no one could look away from, those years of art school coming to the fore, and all centred around two rainbow roses, intertwined and in full bloom, all the other blossoms trailing out from them, each petal a unique hue, and certain to be an eyecatching, perfect symbol of the revitalised shop.

He looked around. They were still missing the tables- Bucky and the Aceys promising to bring the new ones in in a couple of days, but the chairs were once more stacked in a corner. Gone were the simple white backed wooden ones from before, replaced by soft pastel versions of the colours plastered across the wall; lavender, palest yellow, peach, mint green, and others beside them, even stacked by colour waiting for their tables to be delivered.

The tiled floor was soon to be a thing of the past, and he watched their friends settling the last of the bakery space into position again. The display cabinets were restored, and he knew his Dad had brought in the extra thick glass for both them and the counter; Eliza and Bucky working with surprising harmony to make the structures even sturdier than they had been, some of the wood scraps from the broken tables repurposed in ways he couldn't comprehend, but trusted they knew what they were doing.

He snickered, watching Zoey waving her hands about as the two set the last of them back into position again, his Dad surveying the scene from a little way away as the teenager bossed everyone around, moving them this way and that until she was satisfied.

"I still can't believe you've done all this." Addison said, drawing his attention back to her side. She was also looking over as the little group went around giving each other high fives for a job well done. "Eliza's even fitted out an upgraded security system, there's a panic button under the register now...and your Dad's helped me reinforce the locks." She swallowed. "I'm so lucky."

"Hey now," he kissed her hair and tugged her more firmly into his side. "We're _all_ lucky." He said. "We're lucky because we have you, too." She frowned but he didn't back down, running his palm down through her hair. "I'm serious. This is a two way thing, Addy. Or, well," he did a quick headcount. "An eleven way thing." He amended, Addison rolling her eyes even as he grew serious again. "You're important to us, Addy. Maybe this whole thing is still new," he conceded, "And we haven't known each other all that long, but this?" He nodded over at Zoey, running over to the Aceys and chattering excitedly, Tracey babbling back just as fast as the other two quickly joined in. "This isn't just me. Or just you. It's all of us."

"Like a family..."

"Exactly." He rubbed up and down her arm. "We're new, and maybe not all of us have found our footing yet," the two of them snickering as Eliza managed to splatter Bucky right in the face with some left over paint, Bucky picking up a can and chasing her out into the kitchen as she cackled with glee. "But we're a family now. All of us. Together."

"Together…" Addison sighed, melting into him. "I like that."

"Me too." He paused, looking around again, fairy lights twinkling in the window even brighter as the light outside continued to slowly fade. "I'm liking the new look of everything too, might I add." He went on, voice light and airy as Addison blinked up at him.

"Yeah? It's not too different?"

"I mean...it's completely different." He said, shrugging as he returned to petting her hair, Addison leaning into his touch as his fingers gently worked through any knots in her hair. "But it's a good different. At the end of the day, it's still _you_. And it still feels...right." He turned back to the mural Bonzo was still painting, the rose petals shining ever so slightly as they dried.

"I'm glad." Addison let out a deep breath. "I...I love it." She bounced on the balls of her feet. "It's so much more than I ever dreamed of, but...I love it. It feels...like it's all finally falling into place." She mumbled.

"It had to happen someday." Zed grinned, Addison's dark eyelashes fluttering as she stared. "I'm just glad we could help make that someday a little sooner."

"Yeah...someday…" she trailed off, a line forming between her eyebrows as her brow furrowed. Then, she looked up at him. "Can you help me with something?"

"Anything." There was no need to hesitate.

_I'd do anything for you._

Soundlessly, Addison walked outside, Zed barely a step behind. She strode out onto the sidewalk, sunset lighting her hair up as the dying rays caught the highlights, waving slightly in the winter breeze, she turned up to the storefront, silent and pondering. He waited. "Yeah." She mumbled. "It's the name."

"The name?" He repeated, unsure where she was going with this.

"Yeah...it's the last thing...it's-it's perfect." Her eyes glowed, maybe with the sunset but most likely with an inner fire that Zed was helpless to resist.

"Pretty and Pink, right?"

"No." Zed blinked, trying to understand as she smiled up at the store front one more time before turning to him again. "I think…" her eyes sparkled in a way that took his breath away. "It's time for a change." He didn't know what she was thinking as her fingers closed around his wrist, drawing him back to just inside the shop, kneeling by the collection of paint tins.

"Addy-"

"Here!" She finally found whatever it was she was looking for, hefting two of the still full cans into her arms. He was quick to relieve her of the burden before she jerked her head towards the door, Zed following without question as she deposited her can, disappearing back inside before returning with a large ladder, dragging it onto the street too. "And we're all set!"

"For what?" He asked, watching her pop the lids of the cans to reveal a soft blue paint.

"A change." She said, finally looking at him, roller in hand. "I think it's time Pretty and Pink made way for something new." She smiled again. "Something a little more...fitting." A paint roller was offered to him. "Think you could give me a hand?"

It wasn't a hard choice.

"It would be my pleasure."

* * *

Hours passed.

Zed could feel paint drying across his face, a splotch over his cheek and drying across his shirt and jeans in messy patches, hair sticking to his forehead from the sweat as he finally climbed down from his ladder, looking up at their hard work.

The shop front was transformed.

Gone was the soft pink from before, covered up in several layers of light blue. Still as eye catching as ever amidst the white, grey and black shops surrounding it, and yet it seemed so different now, the whole vibe changed from a single coat of paint (or rather, several coats layered up together.)

Zed watched as Addison worked away, roller long since tossed away in favour of a much smaller brush, can of white paint resting nearby as she leant over the top of her ladder, still working away diligently. But only for a moment longer, brandishing her brush in a final flourish before she too grabbed her paint can and descended to his side again, tired but satisfied smile firmly in place. He watched as she stepped away, white stained hands resting on her hips as she admired her handiwork now drying above them both.

Addison scrubbed at her forehead, white paint smearing as she beamed up at the new shop front. Zed, curiosity overflowing, also joined her to see what she'd done to the place.

The soft blue paint he'd helped cover the wood with offset the new white letters, cursive spelling out the new name of the establishment.

"Someday?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow towards Addison.

She shrugged, unbothered. "Just...something someone said to me, once. It was only a few months ago. I...I was talking about how everything always seemed so far away, and in high school I used to promise myself that I'd do so many things _someday_, and then they just never happened." She paused, and memories played behind his eyelids as she kept going, twisting her hands together. "Then, they- he said that... that 'someday' can be whenever you want it to be." She ducked her head, but her eyes remained trained on him. "It can even be today. All that matters is what you want. And not being afraid to reach for it." There was quiet for a second. "I guess it stuck with me."

"...Sounds like a smart guy." Zed breathed.

She smiled, and the world stopped turning. "He is…" her lip snagged between her teeth. "He's one of my favourite people to be around."

"Well...I'm sure he feels the same." He croaked. When had the air become so stifling? Zed didn't know. He also didn't know why he was getting so close to Addison, or why his hand was tangling with hers. "...Come on."

"Where are we going?" She let him lead her without question.

"I've been inspired." Zed said, smirking as she cocked her head, bewilderment plain. "You know what colour paints we have left?"

"Erm...a little of everything, I think. Well, except the pale blue." She amended, glancing to the two now-empty tins resting by the door. "Why do you ask?"

Giddy excitement began to fill his chest. "Do you trust me?"

"Always." Her answer was so fast.

He held out his hand, Addison willingly giving him hers as he led her back inside. "Then it's a surprise." He promised. Addison pouted. "Don't give me that look." He begged. Her bottom lip quivered and he screwed his eyes shut. "That's not fair…" he muttered, taking a deep breath to centre himself. "Let's just say...your very clever friend has...inspired me." He said, looking back to find Addison staring at him quizzically. He winked, and reluctantly dropped her hand.

Searching around for a second, he finally found what he was looking for, scooping it up off the ground as he pulled open his phone, scanning for reference photos until he found what he needed. And with that, and a last wink thrown over his shoulder at Addison, who flushed the prettiest rose colour, he let the pencil touch the wall.

And started sketching.

He knew Addison was watching, sat cross legged on the floor as he worked, but he didn't mind. It was a familiar rhythm, losing himself to his art as he drew, lines curving over the white wall behind the newly installed counter, curving up and around the menu board on each side, image slowly coming to life in faint, grey lines.

When he felt satisfied, Zed hopped down from the stepladder, Addison following his progress as he picked up the paints he needed and rushed back over. The others were still busy with their lunch in the kitchen, and the main shop was completely quiet as he worked, Addison watching him as comfortable silence filled the air between them.

He dipped his paintbrush onto the tray, taking a deep breath before he let the first stroke drag across the wall.

The first stroke was always the hardest.

He wasn't going to accept anything less than perfect as he worked away. The others drifted in and out every so often, soft conversations vague background noise as his brush worked over the once white wall, colour blooming to life as his hand carved a path over his sketch. He always loved this part, letting the vague shapes and colourful splotches finally begin to meld together into a cohesive whole. He shaded them in, barely needing his inspiration photo now his outline was sketched, the colours coming so naturally as he blended paint and layered it up across the back wall.

Time passed without measure, until at last, he was done.

His hands were stained beyond recognition, and his clothes were never going to be rescued from the damage they'd suffered, flecks of pink, green, blue and white, along with other colours like yellow, purple, and even somehow a vibrant orange also flecked across in messy stripes and patches.

"Zed…" Addison stood, coming to join him as he stepped back to survey his creation.

What had been a blank wall save for the menu now had several more roses curling up towards the ceiling. Their stems twirled together, curving up towards the edges of the menu before travelling in to the centre, the blooms bursting to life just beneath it.

The green and pink roses were in full bloom, still shining from the wet paint as they settled together, intertwined in every way as the blossoms crept down to the floor, smallest by the floor as the largest and most vibrant colours rested in the centre for all to see. And beneath it, a set of words in deepest emerald cursive.

"Make someday today." Addison breathed. "It's beautiful." He opened his arms as she crashed into his chest, tucking her face into his neck as he buried his nose in her sweet smelling hair. "You're so amazing, Zed."

_Tell her._

"Addison, I-"

"Hey kiddo," Zed bit down several colourful curses as his Dad strolled over, Zoey in tow. "Listen, we're gonna head out. This one's still got school to go to, after all."

"That's okay." Addison said, reaching over to hug them both. "Thank you so much for everything, today, and setting up everything for the floor, and helping with the new security stuff; just all you've done...I can't thank you enough."

"Don't mention it." His Dad's eyes twinkled. "When Zed told us about what had happened, we were happy to come along."

"Yeah!" Zoey agreed. "You're like, the most amazing coach, so this is the least I can do. And hey!" She bounced on her feet. "As soon as you open up, me and my friends are going to come in here all the time!" She said. "It's gonna be the best!"

Addison laughed, accepting a hug from the excitable teenager. "I'm already looking forward to it." She promised, Zoey lighting up with a bubbly delight she'd kept ever since they were little, hopping from foot to foot.

"I'm sorry to drag you away," his Dad went on, grimacing as he spoke, "But I'm gonna need your help getting all the rest of the materials back to the house. Anything left over and the like."

"Y-Yeah." Zed didn't bother to hide his disappointment as his dad beckoned him outside. Lingering to give Addison a parting hug, he dragged his feet over to the car, helping his dad and sister get everything loaded up, knowing he'd be needed at the other end. He paused, glancing inside at the sight of his friends and Addison's, all mingled together around the table. She'd brought out some snacks a while ago much to everyone's approval, and they were still nibbling on them, chatting back and forth like they'd been friends all their lives. Bonzo's now finished mural could just barely be seen behind them all through the window, almost a halo of colour surrounding the tired but contented group.

The sight alone made him smile.

He was so distracted, he didn't hear the voice calling out to him until Addison was halfway over to his car, jogging over as her hair fluttered in the evening air. She slipped a little as she came to a stop, a breathless smile in place. "I'm glad I caught you." She said. "You guys are...really heading off?"

"Yeah." Zed rubbed the back of his neck, looking back to the loaded truck. "Dad's gonna need help unloading, and with Zoey still in high school, we need to get back so she can be ready for the morning."

"Oh. That makes sense." She laughed a little, ducking her head. "Sorry, I know I'm being silly. Just," she shrugged. "I'm gonna miss you being around for all of this. Even if we are just finishing off the last bits."

"I'm gonna miss it too." He said. "You're gonna have to keep me updated with all the pictures. Or drama, for that matter." He smirked. "I know Bucky's still waiting to get that payback on Eliza, after all."

She giggled. "I'll make sure you get a play-by-play." She promised. They lapsed into silence. "I...I wanted to say…" she reached out, grasping his hands tight. "Thank you." She breathed. "I- I know I said it before, but, just- thank you so much Zed." She blushed a little but didn't look away. "You really are my hero."

"A-Addison…"

"I couldn't have made it through any of this without you. Or at least, I wouldn't have been anywhere near as okay without you here. You saved me that night, and with everything you've done today too, I- I-" she stopped herself, closing her mouth as she worked through her thoughts. "Thank you." She gestured inside. "All of this… Just… thank you."

"Oh, don't thank me," Zed knew his face was burning. "Besides," he smirked and nodded behind her. "I think popping by really made someone's day."

Addison turned, both of them laughing as Bonzo and Bree were talking inside, Bonzo staring with the most besotted smile as Bree gestured excitedly. "Well, even so." She shrugged. "You still didn't have to, but you did." She twisted her hands together. "It just means a lot. That you care."

"Of course I care. Addy, I-" he stopped. The words were threatening to burst from him, Addison's eyes wide and maybe even hopefully, if he could dare to dream of such a thing. But…

But.

_It's not right yet._

"I care about you." He whispered, cursing his own cowardice. She seemed to wilt before his eyes, nodding slowly. He grasped her hands, squeezing hard. "I _really_ care about you, Addy. This was- this was the least I could do. Besides," it was his turn to duck his head. "I got to spend time with you, so that's a win in my book."

"Zed…" Addison shook her head, lips slightly parted. "You…" she laughed, looking away despite gripping his hands even tighter. "I've never met anyone like you."

"In a good way?"

She giggled. "The _best_ way." She promised. They stayed like that for a while, swaying a little beside the truck, hands tangled together. Then she pulled away, glancing over to where his dad was already seated by the wheel. "I should probably let you go." She mumbled.

"Yeah…" he wished he didn't have to agree, their hands falling to their sides.

"Y-You'll be by when...when everything reopens, right?" She looked so nervous, his chest ached as she fisted her paint-stained skirt.

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away." He vowed. Addison lit up, radiance blossoming before his eyes and then, without warning, she was stretching up on tiptoes and pressing her lips to his cheek, just to the corner of his mouth. She lingered, her palms flat against his chest, as the moment hovered in the air. Then she lowered herself to the ground, her cheeks pink but eyes glowing.

The image lingered across Zed's retinas the whole way home, Addison waving him off until they turned the corner and disappeared from the newly christened Someday Bakery & Cafe. His skin tingled, electricity crackling under the surface as frissons of joy danced out, sparking up and down his spine the whole time he was at his family home, and all the way back to his place as he finally collapsed into bed.

Zed hummed, tossing and turning in the sheets, his mind still entirely occupied by Addison. If he'd turned his head just an inch to the left...but it wouldn't have been right. All the same, a giddy laugh bubbled out and he pressed his fingers to the spot, the memory so vivid he could almost feel her sweet, gentle kiss all over again.

He wanted to tell her.

He loved Addison. It was a fact of life as sure as the stars filled the night sky. As sure as air filled his lungs, his heart beat for her. He loved her. After everything that had happened, all the time spent talking, laughing, falling harder and harder her, Zed knew what he felt for Addison was unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

Or would ever feel again.

She was it for him.

The love of his life.

It didn't scare him. He knew it probably should, but it didn't. Instead, he welcomed the knowledge, little thrills of excitement dancing under his skin, leaving tingles in their wake. Addison was everything he'd ever dreamed of, and so much more. Unexpected and wonderful, she challenged him but was steadfast and supportive, always on his side. She was an adventure he'd never expected, and the home he'd always yearned for.

She was perfect.

And so, he hesitated.

Not out of doubt. He was almost certain that she felt _something_ for him, even if it wasn't necessarily love. He could see that. The hope in his chest burned with the need to believe, to trust that she cared for him too, and wanted him back. No, he did not hesitate because he doubted her reply. But she was perfect, to him, there was no one more perfectly imperfect. And she deserved nothing but the best.

The most romantic, heartfelt declaration he could think of.

And therein lay the problem.

Nothing was good enough.

Oh, he'd been mulling over it ever since they'd started working on fixing up 'Someday' together, the way she'd kissed his cheek only strengthening his determination to never let her go. But his ideas all felt so trivial; she deserved something with heart and passion, that showed just how special she was to him. Flowers, cards, it all felt so cheap. So unworthy.

As if cued by his thoughts, his phone lit up with a new text from the woman in question. Tapping it open, lingering over the photo and caption she'd sent him, a broad smile began to work its way over his face, taking over every feature as a contented glow spread from deep in his soul all the way to the ends of his toes and tips of his fingers.

_Finally_.

* * *

A week of non stop work putting everything together finally culminated in the grand reopening on Valentine's Day.

Bree had teased her endlessly for the chosen date, cooing about a certain green haired tattoo artist as she'd settled back into the kitchen, her friend putting together decorations for the big holiday. It was all in good fun, despite Addison being left with a permanent blush every time Zed was brought up.

She still couldn't believe she'd kissed him like that.

It was only a peck on the cheek, Zed having even given her one not so long ago, but it felt different. More special. Like something had settled into place at long last, the way he looked at her in that moment sending shivers of delight all over her body.

It felt like something was hovering on the horizon, just waiting to happen between them.

Though what, she wasn't sure.

Maybe that was why she'd settled on the holiday for the reopening. Her thoughts had been so occupied by Zed ever since that day, more so than usual, and her heart fluttering whenever they shared a text, or met up to spend time together. It was just so magical, something crackling between them and waiting to ignite.

And today was finally the big day.

Bree had already left after they'd set up all the decorations- classic paper hearts and a couple of cute teddy bears framing the window and counters- finally getting a taste of her own medicine and blushing to the roots of her hair as Addison insisted she tell Bonzo a fond hello from her, all but sprinting out the door as she giggled.

With a dozen new recipes all made up- and inspired by a certain green haired tattoo artist, not that anyone else needed to know that detail- and ready for picking, Addison had even gone ahead and added a small promotional event, offering to sell some cards and box up any chosen holiday treats as gifts should anyone so desire.

And yet, as the first day rolled around, Zed remained mysteriously absent.

She tried very hard not to worry as the first morning rush came and went, dark green hair nowhere in sight, even though he'd promised nothing would keep him away. Something cold began to creep in as the morning continued, a steady stream of customers there to keep her distracted from the gaping space where Zed should have been.

Then lunch time passed, and he still didn't show.

She forced down the fears beginning to creep up, shooting him a text to check in.

There was no reply.

It was probably nothing. She told herself as much, putting on a smile as happy couples and hopeful men and women alike walked through her doors, all in search of something to give the one they loved, and figuring her treats were the perfect solution. She didn't have to fake her smile for them, at least, not completely, but as the hours ticked by, it grew brittle around the edges. When Eliza came in, not even mentioning her friend as she grabbed a tray of coffees and departed after some friendly conversation, she felt the first crack appear.

_Had he forgotten?_

The idea was dismissed as soon as it formed. Zed wasn't that kind of man. He was too good to ever do something like that. Too kind, and thoughtful. His heart was so big she knew that even if he'd wanted to, it wasn't in his nature to ever disappear on someone like that without even a text or a warning. He wouldn't forget.

And as if on cue, as the day began to draw to a close, the steady stream of customers beginning to slow to a trickle, he walked through the door.

"Zed!" She gasped, heart leaping to her throat as he waved, sauntering over, hands shoved deep in his pockets as he smiled, something new lingering behind his eyes that she'd never seen before.

"Hey," he greeted. "How's things been?"

"Busy." She admitted. "Guess all that press got people talking...don't think I've ever had this much work to do before." She bit her lip, hesitant to even bring it up but more reluctant to hide anything from him. "...I didn't think you were coming for a second there." She whispered.

"I told you, wild horses couldn't keep me away." He swore, echoing the words he'd spoken not even a week ago. He ruffled the back of his hair. "I just… I had something I needed to take care of. And it...took a little longer than I'd anticipated." He admitted.

"Oh, is everything okay?"

"Huh?" He glanced up, blinking several times before an achingly familiar grin stretched over his face. Yet there was still that look in his eyes. She couldn't place what it was, the emotions hiding away from her prying gaze. And yet...something sparked at the back of her head. "Yeah, everything's fine." He ducked his head ever so slightly. "Even better now that I'm here."

"Oh? And why would that be, hmmm?" She teased, trying to ignore the electricity dancing up her spine as she leant on the counter top.

He smirked. "Well, _obviously_ it's these delicious new holiday themed treats for me to try." He teased right back, crouching to see what was now on offer. "You really outdid yourself this time." He commented.

"Well, you know me, always the overachiever." She shrugged, pulling up the order screen in front of her. "So, what'll it be today? Vanilla latte?" She guessed, already waiting for the confirmation of his usual drink order, curious as to what he'd pair it with.

"Actually, no." His words surprised her, fingers halfway to keying it in before she stopped herself. He swallowed hard, taking a deep breath before he spoke again, Addison's nerves sparking suddenly at his strange demeanour. He was wringing his hands before he spoke again, and she wasn't sure what could possibly have him so worked up.

"O-Oh?"

He hesitated again. "In fact...I...I'd like to order half a dozen of the Valentine's Day cupcakes, please." He asked, smirk falling away to the softest smile she'd ever seen, even as Addison felt her heart drop to the soles of her shoes, shattering like crystal.

"O-Oh. Of course!" Forcing a smile, she boxed up the order, promising herself she'd laugh later about how silly she was being, after she'd cried to Bree and devoured a tub of Ben and Jerry's between them. Maybe even two. Cupcakes packed, she kept her gaze fixed on the till. "Do you want a card with that?"

"I do." Zed agreed. Bitterness flooded her mouth as she pulled a soft pink one from the stack. "Can the message be 'These cupcakes are sweet, but your smile is sweeter still. How about I treat you to something more savoury; dinner at 8? Happy Valentine's Day. Love, Zed'." He finished.

She swallowed her pride, and the pain of hearing those words directed to another, but wrote them down accordingly. Handing the finished product over, she punched in the total (perhaps more aggressively than usual, but nobody else needed to know that). "$20.50, please." She said, as he swiped his card. Their eyes met, and she found a genuine smile for him. "They'll be crazy to say no." She said as he picked up the box.

"I hope so." He agreed. "I've kind of been crazy about them for a while now. Months, actually." An awkward laugh stuttered out. "I just hope she doesn't think I'm completely lame..."

"If she does, it's her loss. Trust me." Her smile widened even as a pang snapped against her ribs. "You're an amazing guy."

"Thanks." He took a deep breath, and turned on his heel. Addison's face fell and she turned to restack the to-go cups, unwilling to watch as he walked out of her life.

"Excuse me," a voice came from behind. Addison pulled herself together and whipped back around with her best service smile. A smile that immediately fell off her face.

Zed was back, sheepish smile in place and box still in hand, card now neatly laid on top. She stuttered, mouth opening and closing without sound as he slid the box back over the counter. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Zed?"

"Erm, these are for you." He nudged the box forwards. She couldn't stop staring. He blushed, looking up at her through his lashes. "So, erm, I'm sorry to approach you at work, miss, but...you are the sweetest, kindest, most radiant and beautiful person I've ever met. So...I wanted you to have this." He heaved out a breath.

Her words fled her mind, and she choked on her next breath.

Zed chuckled awkwardly. "So...did I just totally ruin everything?" He asked, wincing.

This shocked Addison enough to jolt her to action. She shook herself, hand brushing the lid of the box she'd packed mere seconds ago. Her eyes met his. "It's...really for me?" She asked.

He nodded, ruffling his hair. "I...might have been trying to ask you out for a while now..." he said, her cheeks blooming red as she smiled down at her shoes. His cheeks mirrored hers as he rocked back and forth on his heels. "...So I'm really hoping this means I didn't completely screw it up?"

A laugh bubbled out, the pieces of her heart knitting back together as she shook her head. A second of indecision passed before she reached on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "I love it." She whispered, waiting as he touched his cheek with a stunned look. She blushed deeper still, looking up through her lashes. "It's the best gift I've ever been given."

"Really? That's...great!" His face split into a beaming smile matched only by hers, cheeks a little red as he took her hand into his. "So...about the card...?"

She giggled. "I'll see you at 8." She agreed. Zed couldn't help himself and leaned over, brushing his lips to hers. Sparks danced out from where their mouths met, stealing their breath as he pulled back.

"I'll pick you up?" He gasped the second he had air back in his lungs.

She swallowed and nodded, rubbing her thumb across the back of his. "I'll text you when I'm closing up tonight."

Zed's breathing caught for just a second. "It's a date, then?" He murmured, already leaning back in.

And, surrounded by paper hearts, pink and red and white decorations around as far as the eye could see, and the most perfect man she'd ever met holding her hand and leaning in, Addison felt like the world finally made sense.

And as his lips moulded over hers, she knew that her someday had finally arrived.


End file.
